


Oddball's Adventures of Snow Buddies

by PerkyGoth14



Category: 101 Dalmatians - All Media Types, Air Bud (1997)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fudo family is on their way once again to Alaska, but a flight delayed makes them all feel unfortunate. However, Patch decides to tell the kids the story of his niece Oddball and her first real adventure with the Air Buddies about when they first went to Alaska to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Fudo family was given an invitation to Nome, Alaska yet again, but this time, it came from the Thornberry family since they were going to film there. However, before they could go anywhere, both families were stuck in the airport and their flight to Alaska had been delayed because of the snow, much to everyone's disappointment and they had to wait a while. Scruffy and Dot were the most upset because this would be their first time in Alaska.

"I still remember when I went to Alaska with the Air Buddies and your cousin Oddball..." Patch said as he sighed with his disappointed children.

"Ooh, story time!" Scruffy smiled.

"Since we're delayed, it might be a good idea." Patch smiled back.

"A story about Cousin Oddball?" Dot sounded excited as they had never met their cousin yet.

"Oh, yes," Patch smiled. "And the Air Buddies of course. I can't believe I never told you this story before."

The kids sighed and groaned as they sat at the table together, feeling stuck since the plane flight was delayed and they were becoming very bored.

"So, how does it start, Dad?" Dot asked.

"Now, let me see..." Patch started to think back. "It was a normal hot day..."

"Are you telling stories?" Akito walked over.

"Would you like to listen?" Patch invited with a smile.

"Sure, beats sitting around and doing nothing all day." Vincent agreed.

"Well, come on," Patch smiled as the kids joined the pets. "Now, as I was saying... I should mention this to you all, especially you, Scruffy and Dot. There comes a time in every pup's life when there are forces greater than themselves. Forces that can't be seen or touched, but only felt. Although life may lead you where you least expect it, you can have faith if that's where it's meant to be."

Scruffy and Dot nodded as they would make note of that.

"Now, this was after Colette and I had talked the Air Buddies into accepting their new homes..." Patch then began to narrate as we are shown a flashback to before the puppies were born.

'This story is going to be exciting.' Akito thought to himself.

We flashback to the old days.

A familiar car was riding and pulling up to the driveway.

"Just turn here and we'll be at the house." Jessica told her fiancé as she held Oddball who was excited to spend this summer with her favorite uncle and not only that, but her mistress had exciting news for the family.

"As you wish." Christopher smiled.

Jessica smiled back.

"How much longerrrr?" Oddball whined as she couldn't wait for very much longer.

"We're almost there, Oddy, promise." Jessica pet her dog.

"You said that hours ago..." Oddball pouted as she flopped against the window and her ears flapped slightly from the passing wind.

"Well, this time, I mean it." Jessica said.

Oddball pouted.

"Come on..." Jessica pet her dog.

Oddball then smiled and licked Jessica's face.

The drive took a while until finally they made it to their destination.

"Are we there yet...?" Oddball groaned.

"The last few times you asked that, the answer was no," Jessica looked annoyed at first, but then smiled. "This time, the answer's yes!"

Oddball squealed and cheered in delight.

"Can you imagine what our kids will be like?" Jessica smirked to Christopher.

"I can already wait." Christopher smirked back.

Darla ran out and hugged her big sister's legs.

"Hey, kiddo," Jessica smiled. "How's my little flower girl doing?"

"Great that you're here," Darla looked up. "Mom said that Ariel and the others will be coming to the wedding too."

"That'll be great, plus I'm here all summer." Jessica smiled back.

"Wait a minute." Scruffy's voice said, interrupting the story.

"Yes, Scruffy?" Patch asked his hyperactive son.

"I thought you were telling us the story about our cousin Oddball and the Buddies." Scruffy said.

"I am, this is part of the story," Patch explained. "Jessica was coming with Oddball and Christopher for the summer and for Jessica's wedding to Christopher, but this is how your cousin Oddball got to meet the Buddies."

"Oh..." Scruffy replied.

"Keep in mind, this story being in the summer is very important." Patch replied.

"Then you can continue." Scruffy said.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yes!" Patch then continued back to the story.

At Shelter 17...

"I'd love to stay some more, Lucky, but Jessica will be home any minute," Patch said to his father figure. "I know Oddball's gonna want to see me."

"Well then, you better not keep her waiting." Lucky said.

"I'll see you guys later." Patch smiled.

"See ya, kiddo." Lucky smiled back.

Patch then rushed off to make it to the Fudo house. And where he then used his magic to teleport him to the house on time.

Jessica was now hugging Patrick and Emily. Atticus smiled in excitement to his sister and future brother-in-law.

Patch gave greetings to everyone, then looked around. "Now, where is that girl?"

"Hiiii!" Oddball pounced on her favorite uncle's back.

"Oh, there you are." Patch smiled.

Oddball giggled.

Patch then gently put her on the floor and stood across from her. "How was your ride?"

"Long..." Oddball groaned with a pout, but smiled to him. "But worth it."

"Well, it's going to get better." Patch said.

"I hope so." Oddball said.

"I told Buddy and Molly you'd be in town this summer, so you should be meeting the Buddies real soon." Patch smiled encouragingly.

"YAY!" Oddball cheered.

Patch chuckled to her excitement. "I thought you'd like to know about that." He then went to the window, he knew it was early, but he made a barking call out to the Buddies to tell them that Oddball was now at the house and the Buddies were more than welcome to come see her.

The Buddies were helping their human kids on their last day of school before their summer vacation and overheard Patch's call and would go meet up after their kids would be on their way to school without them.

"When do you think they will respond?" Oddball asked.

"Hard to say." Patch replied as he kept an ear out for her.

"Come on, Oddball, you must be hungry after that long car ride." Jessica picked up Oddball to give her some kibble.

"I sure am." Oddball smiled.

Jessica smiled and filled her dog's bowl with kibble to let her have a quick snack after such a long car ride.

"So, you're gonna be my brother after this summer," Darla said as she took a long look at Christopher. "Does this mean I get extra presents at my birthday and Christmas?"

"In a way, I guess it does." Christopher said.

"Now, let's talk about this..." Darla crossed her arms and smirked.

"Darlene!" Emily scolded. "No bribing your future brother-in-law for more presents!"

"Sorry..." Darla smiled nervously then.

'Little sisters.' Jessica thought to herself while rolling her eyes.

Oddball smiled and happily ate the kibble, rather quickly so she wouldn't be eating when her new friends would see her. They hadn't met since Atticus was in Magic Training classes in high school with Cherry, Sabrina, Mo, Patch, and Penelope. Eventually, the humans of the family were going to do wedding planning as they had one month left until Jessica and Christopher's wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here they come!" Patch told Oddball.

"Oh, boy!" Oddball cheered.

"Okay, settle down." Patch chuckled.

"Sorry, Uncle Patch." Oddball smiled sheepishly.

And where it seemed only three of the Buddies arrived.

Patch came out with a smile to meet the Buddies. "Hello!"

"Hi, Patch!" the Buddies smiled.

"I have someone who'd like to see--" Patch replied, then saw it was just three. "Um... Weren't there five of you?" he then rhetorically asked, knowing there were five Buddies, but was curious why they weren't all there.

"Hey, dawgs, is it safe to come out?" B-Dawg asked from behind a bush.

"Coast is clear, B-Dawg." Patch replied.

Oddball poked her head out of the doggy door as she saw the golden retriever puppies of the famous sport-playing canine himself.

"As you were saying, Patch?" Buddha asked.

Patch looked to his niece and urged her to come on out and meet her friends.

Oddball halfway smiled and walked over to her uncle's side to meet the Buddies. "H-Hello." she smiled.

"You guys remember Oddball, right?" Patch prompted with a smile.

"Of course I do!" Rosebud rushed over and held her paw up high to the other female puppy. "High-paw, BFDFFL!"

"Huh?" Budderball, Buddha, MudBud, and B-Dawg asked, confused.

"Best Female Dog Friend For Life." Rosebud translated with an eye roll to her brothers.

Oddball high-pawed Rosebud back with a smile and giggle.

"Ohh." Budderball, MudBud, Buddha, and B-Dawg said, understanding.

"Boys..." Oddball and Rosebud rolled their eyes, then smiled to each other.

"So, what else did you have to tell us, Patch?" Budderball asked.

"Oddball will be here for most of the summer," Patch smiled. "Her owner's getting married next month."

"That's wonderful!" Rosebud smiled.

"Uh-huh," Oddball beamed brightly. "I'm so happy for her..." she then sighed in wonder. "Ooh, I wonder if I'll ever get married~..."

"Maybe you'll get married to Budderball since he couldn't stop talking about you after you left." MudBud teased playfully.

"Huh?" Oddball asked.

"Hey, come on, guys, I do not!" Budderball defended.

"Indeed, you do talk about her all the time and how beautiful she is." Buddha teased playfully.

"Looks like you've got a boyfriend, Oddball." Patch smiled to his niece.

"Oh, my..." Oddball's eyes widened and she blushed slightly.

"Guys!" Budderball whined while blushing.

"Now, now, that's enough," Patch stopped them like a responsible father figure. "How's about we play a game, huh?"

"Yay!" The puppies cheered.

"What should we play?" Patch asked.

"New rules, we meet at the field and whoever makes it there first gets to decide." Rosebud said as she carried her soccer ball.

"Meet you there!" The rest of the Buddies said and started carrying their own sport balls.

"Where's the field?" Oddball whispered to her uncle.

"Come on." Patch decided to walk her there.

"Yay! But can you get us there much faster?" Oddball asked.

Patch smiled to her. 

The Buddies rushed to the field as quickly as they could. And where they were surprised to see Patch and Oddball there before them. Rosebud was the first of the Buddies after all. B-Dawg was hiding again in the bushes. What did he have to hide?

"B-Dawg, why are you hiding again?" Oddball asked.

"Uh, actually, I was thinking we could play Hide and Go Seek." B-Dawg said nervously as he ran from the bushes with his ball in his mouth.

"Seeking is a good way to start our day." Buddha phrased before meditating.

"Looks like we'll be playing Hide and Seek then." Patch smiled.

"Okay, you're it!" Rosebud called to the boys.

Patch chuckled to the Buddies and his niece as they all ran off to go and hide and he joined them.

Budderball turned his head and looked instantly hungry. "Ice cream..." he picked up his football and ran off to town to catch the ice cream truck. 

"Budderball, where are you going?!" Oddball went after the chubbiest of the Air Buddies.

'Where are those two heading off to?' Patch thought to himself.

"Ready or not, your destiny awaits!" Buddha called to the others as he was done counting.

"Looks like we might need to put this on hold." Patch said.

Buddha turned his head as he saw his brother and new friend. "Budderball, Oddball, I see you guys!"

Budderball and Oddball were now going inside a vehicle.

"Guys, stop!" Buddha told them.

Rosebud poked her head out from behind a mossy tree. MudBud looked up from a pile of logs he was hiding underneath of.

The Buddies then chased after Budderball and Oddball as they were going towards the tubs of ice cream. Patch sighed as it was going to be one of those days as he joined the Buddies.

"Hold up, dogs!" B-Dawg rushed from behind the rocks.

"Oh, sweet mama~..." Budderball smiled dreamily as he saw the dozens of tubs of ice cream.

"Come on, Budderball, let's go back." Oddball bit onto his football jersey collar.

"But just look at all the ice cream, Oddball." Budderball said.

Oddball had to admit it, the ice cream in there did look rather tasty. "Well, it is rather hotter here than back home..." she had to admit.

"Come on." Budderball invited as he climbed up to get some ice cream.

"That pup's got a one tract stomach." Patch sighed about Budderball's mannerisms.

"You can say that again, dude." MudBud said.

"Buddha, MudBud, we'll grab Oddball and Budderball," Rosebud devised a plan. "B-Dawg, Patch, you're on look-out. If the delivery guy comes back, bark twice and distract him to warn us. Got it?"

"If the delivery guy comes back?" B-Dawg echoed. "I just know Patch will deliver a tail-whoopin' of his life!"

"Mm-hmm..." Rosebud hummed before running off after her brother and best friend.

"Budderball? Oddball?" Rosbud called out quietly once inside the vehicle. "Where are you guys?"

Budderball came out from one of the tubs, his face covered in ice cream. "Hey, guys, check it out, free ice cream!"

This excited MudBud and Buddha as they decided to join in.

"I ain't scared of nuthin'." B-Dawg scoffed as a cat was on its way.

"Hey, B-Dawg, isn't that Ms. Mittens?" Patch asked.

B-Dawg turned to the cat who then hissed which made him scream and run away.

"What're you doing here?" Rosebud groaned that the look-out was away from his position. "You're supposed to be on the look-out with Patch."

"I thought I could protect you better from in here." B-Dawg bragged as he lied about why he was really in there.

'I might as well join them I have feeling we're in for yet another adventure.' Patch thought to himself with a sigh.

Once all the dogs were in, the delivery man locked them up as it was said to be shipped to 'Ferntiuktuk, Alaska'. 

"I think we just got locked in." Oddball said.

"Yep, we did." Patch sighed.

"Oh, goody, company." Colette smiled as she appeared from behind the ice cream.

"Collie?" Patch asked in surprise.

"Oh, hello, Patch." Colette smiled.

Patch blinked in surprise to see his girlfriend.

"Mom was in the truck?" Scruffy and Dot asked in surprise and confusion. 

"What was she doing in there?" Vincent asked as he was petting Snow White in his lap.

"Apparently she had a craving for ice cream and followed the truck and where she had somehow got into the truck without anyone noticing." Patch said.

"Girls and their sweets..." Scruffy sighed as he scratched behind his ear.

"So, anyway..." Patch then continued. "This is how we go into Alaska by accident."

"Come on, guys, there's a lot of ice cream that you can imagine." Colette smiled as she licked her muzzle.

"Well, we might as well have something to eat." Patch said.

"They have the best mud pie!" MudBud smiled.

Rosebud found herself unable to resist. "I guess I could have a little bit of strawberry..."

"Anyone know where the rocky road ice cream is?" Patch asked.

"That's my favorite too, I say we follow the path." Buddha agreed with the teenager dalmatian.

As the dogs got into their ice cream, the delivery man got into his truck and drove off, unknowing of the six canine hostage stowaways who were also on board.

"I just love strawberry ice cream." Colette smiled.

Rosebud smiled to her. "Dig in, Oddball!"

"Are you sure I'm allowed?" Oddball smiled at the invitation.

"Just remember, no chocolate." Budderball warned her.

"I remember." Oddball said before heading over to the ice cream Budderball was eating.

Budderball smiled as he actually made room for her to join him.

"Awww! They shared their first ice cream together." Dot's voice beamed.

"Yes," Patch chuckled as he smiled to his daughter who still lived with him. "I think your cousin Oddball and Budderball are a good example, next to your mother and myself, as puppy love."

"Anyway, continue." Scruffy said.

"So after that, we didn't know it yet, but we were on our way to Alaska..." Patch went back to the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Buddy and Molly came for their puppies to visit them, but only found their toys left behind in the field, much to their worry. 

"Hey, Buddy, hey, Molly, have you seen Patch or Oddball?" Atticus asked as he entered the area.

"No, we came to find our pups, but they aren't here." Molly frowned.

"Yeah, only their toys are left behind." Buddy added in.

"Well, knowing them, they must be getting themselves into some kind of trouble." Atticus said.

"Where could they be though?" Molly frowned, worried since she was a mother after all.

"I don't know, but we better go and find them." Atticus said.

"Come on, let's go!" Buddy sounded urgent.

Cherry was on the front porch and gently swinging herself back and forth on the swing.

"Cherry, have you seen Patch?" Atticus asked.

"He isn't at your house?" Cherry sounded slightly concerned.

"No and neither is Oddball, and the Buddies are missing too." Atticus said.

"That's not good..." Cherry said. "I was wondering why I haven't been trampled by a bunch of slobbering, mangy mutts today yet."

Mo began to come into the area, looking worried along with Angel, Scamp, and his sisters minus Colette.

"I can't smell her scent anywhere." Danielle pouted.

"Neither can I." Annette added in.

"Same here." Scamp and Angel added.

"Oh, where could she be?" Mo asked, worried.

"Colette's missing too?" Atticus came to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, she just went out for a bit, I thought it was just to take a nap." Mo said.

"This can't be good..." Atticus held his head. "Maybe Drell knows something..."

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo then went into the Netherworld to the Witches Council building, but saw a note on the door. 

"'Gone away for a week due to Edipan-The one week a year where magic takes a holiday, including us, see you next week: Drell, Penelope, and Skippy'." Cherry read the note aloud.

"OH, COME ON!" Atticus exclaimed.

"Well, I'm actually relieved in a way, let's go get some pizza, your guys's treat..." Cherry walked off.

"We can't let the dogs be gone like this though!" Mo held her back. "We have to bring them back! They could get hurt!"

"You do realize that Patch is the strongest dog in the world and is now a familiar, right?" Cherry asked.

"You just don't understand about the bond between a dog and their owner..." Mo sighed.

"No, I don't, I'm a cat person..." Cherry defended.

"Listen, if they are in any danger, I will know it right away." Atticus said.

"Yeah, you've got nothing to worry about..." Cherry said. "Especially a bunch of mutts that you grew up with, Mo who always fought for you while you just stood there."

Mo growled like a rough bulldog and tackled Cherry down on the ground, pinning her down aggressively. "IS THAT A CHALLENGE?!" 

"Temper, temper..." Cherry grew nervous suddenly. "I wouldn't dream of challenging you."

"Pity, why not?" Atticus smirked playfully.

"Oh, I feel my combat is for more useful or desirable fighting..." Cherry got up and dusted herself clean. "I'm afraid I'm no match for a girl who's lived most of her life on the streets and could bite me if she wanted to like a hostile dog."

"In a way, I could." Mo said.

"Down, girl..." Cherry put her hands up. "Come on, they couldn't have gone too far, we'll look around the neighborhood." 

Atticus and Mo then went with her back to the mortal realm to look around for the missing dogs.

Meanwhile, back in the ice cream truck...

The dogs were getting tired because of how much ice cream they had consumed. Budderball and Oddball yawned.

"So full..." MudBud groaned. "I can barely stay awake."

"Same here...." Oddball groaned.

Colette let out a noisy burp. "Oh! Excuse me..."

"Better out than in..." Patch chuckled sheepishly to her.

This made the puppies laugh.

"So, what happened after that?" Dot asked. "How could you guys not notice that you were moving to a plane?"

"Well, we were so full, that we fell asleep, like the family at Thanksgiving dinner." Patch explained. 

"Oh, that makes sense..." Dot nodded. "Like when Uncle Rolly has his third dinner."

"So, when did you and the others notice you were on a plane?" Akito asked.

"That's when our adventure began and we met Shasta." Patch replied.

"Shasta?" the others asked.

"Shasta..." Patch nodded. "But first, I believe it was Rosebud who had woken up first."

Rosebud's eyes opened and she looked around to see her brothers and friends. "Uh, guys?" she spoke up. "Wake up! We fell asleep!"

"What?" Colette yawned. "We better then get out of here."

"Where we at, dawg?" B-Dawg asked.

"I see the light..." Buddha whispered as he climbed up a few ice cream tubs to follow the light.

"Light? That doesn't sound good." Patch said.

"Buddha, where are you going?" Oddball asked in concern.

Buddha looked out to see that the light was a window, then looked back to the others. "I think I see white fluffy things... Kinda like we're flying through clouds."

"What? But that's impossible," Patch said before his eyes widened. "Oh, no, I think we're on a plane."

The other Buddies decided to take a look for themselves.

"Give a fella a paw up." Budderball grunted and struggled.

"Come on, I gotcha." Oddball decided to help him.

"Uh, I think for safety reasons, I'll give him a lift." Patch said before lifting up Budderball by his jersey.

"Okay, Uncle Patch." Oddball sighed.

"Don't pull his paw!" B-Dawg, MudBud, and Buddha called out, remembering last time. 

"Don't worry, I got him." Patch muffled as he picked Budderball up by his jersey thankfully enough.

"Do I even wanna know what happens if you pull his paw?" Oddball asked the Buddies.

"He farts." Rosebud shuddered.

"I had to ask..." Oddball grimaced while Budderball smiled sheepishly to that fact.

"I don't mean to always fart when my paw is pulled." Budderball smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay, Budderball, it's only nature..." Colette merely sighed, then looked out the window. "I wonder where we're all going?"

"If I could see the land, I could tell." Patch said.

"I hope we land soon then..." Colette sighed.

Oddball looked overwhelmed and started to whine and whimper.

"What's wrong, Oddy?" Patch asked his niece.

"I want Jessica..." Oddball said as she sounded like she was going to cry.

"Is Jessica your person?" Budderball asked.

"Mm-hmm..." Oddball sniffled.

"Jessica is also my boy Atticus's sister." Patch then added in.

"Wow." Buddha said, amazed.

Budderball began to comfort Oddball. Oddball looked to him and nuzzled against him with tears in her eyes as she felt terribly homesick already.

"Dudes, I don't think I've ever seen Budderball do that before." MudBud whispered to B-Dawg and Buddha.

"Mm-mm..." B-Dawg shook his head.

"Perhaps Budderball has found himself his one true soul mate which only comes once in a lifetime for the perfect match." Buddha theorized.

"Yeah." Patch smiled.

"I wonder when I'll meet mine." Rosebud frowned.

"Oh, give it time, dear..." Colette soothed. "I didn't think I'd ever meet my special someone after Scamp met Angel..." she then looked to the teenager dalmatian puppy with a dreamy sigh. "Then I met Patch..."

Patch looked back to her with a smile and even gave her a charming wink.

"Dad... Don't make it gross..." Scruffy groaned.

"Did Rosebud find her soulmate?" Dot asked.

"As a matter of fact, even though none of us knew it, Rosebud was going to meet her soulmate in Alaska." Patch said.

"Aww!" Dot, Estelle, and Snow White cooed while Scruffy looked annoyed.

"Blegh! Girl stuff!" Scruffy stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Yuck!"

"It might be disgusting to you now, son, but later on, you might find it magical." Patch said.

"Hmph... If you say so..." Scruffy rolled his eyes.

Patch sighed. "I guess I'll skip to the plane landing."

"So, what did the humans say when they saw you in their plane?" Vincent asked.

"Uh, they didn't exactly know we were there, we sorta dropped into Alaska actually." Patch explained.

"Wait, you mean they land their packages?" Snow White asked.

"That's usually what they do with deliveries, so we literally dropped into Alaska with the ice cream." Patch replied. "At least we had a parachute."

"That must've been really scary." Dot commented.

"I was, but Budderball and myself were doing our best to be brave for our soulmates." Patch said.

"Oh, how romantic~" Dot fluttered her eyelashes.

"Guh..." Scruffy rolled his eyes. "If you're just gonna tell us a love story, I might as well lick from that drinking fountain those humans keep using."

"You are staying right here." Dot said.

"Fine..." Scruffy groaned. "Just get to the good parts already!"

"So, we were flying through Alaska about to drop in..." Patch continued.

The Buddies and Oddball screamed while Patch and Budderball comforted Colette and Oddball the best that they could. Their landing was kind of rough and soft at the same time. They landed on a slope at first and then began to tumble and roll down after they landed. Patch began to hold Colette, Oddball, and the Buddies close to him so they wouldn't be too scared and where Budderball did the same thing to Oddball. There was mostly screaming and shaking.

Back at home...

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo put posters everywhere about the lost dogs.

"These should get lots of people to help us find them." Mo said.

"Remind me again why I'm here?" Cherry frowned.

"Mo is your friend, you wanna help her, you care about her, you're worried..." Atticus replied.

"Nice try." Cherry stapled, then accidentally hit her thumb and yelled out. "AAAAUGH! OWW! GOD!!!!"

"You okay, Cherry?" Mo asked.

"Fine...." Cherry whispered painfully as she looked to her throbbing thumb.

"Hello." Drell said from behind Cherry.

"GAH!" Cherry fell flat on the ground and shivered. "I hate it when he does that..."

"Some goth you are..." Mo folded her arms slightly at Cherry's scare from the warlock.

"Hey, Drell, can you help us find Patch, Colette, Oddball, and the Buddies?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, I dunno, I'm on vacation because of Edipan," Drell replied. "It's the one week a year where magic takes a holiday."

"And that incident with my thumb?!" Cherry glared.

"That was karma," Drell explained. "You've been rather mean lately, so you kinda deserved that."

"Listen, if I have to help them search for the mutts, you are helping too!" Cherry glared, but then gulped once she realized who she was talking to. "Um, please."

Drell rolled his eyes with a smirk. "I suppose I could take one day out of my life to help you."

"Oh, thank you, Drell!" Atticus smiled as he hugged Drell tightly slightly, forgetting about his incredible strength that was stronger than anyone else's including He-Man's strength.

"Mother..." Drell whimpered in slight pain.

"Oh, sorry about that..." Atticus let go. "Is anything broken?"

"I'll be fine..." Drell said, then cracked his back. "Ah, there we go."

"I'm so sorry, I sometimes forget how strong I am." Atticus said.

"It just makes you cuter..." Mo cooed.

Atticus smiled bashfully to her.

"So you'll help us?" Cherry smiled nervously to Drell.

"Yes, I will." Drell said before bringing out his crystal ball.

"Uhh..." Cherry blinked.

"I take this with me everywhere..." Drell made her carry it.

Cherry stumbled back slightly as she held the crystal ball as it was quite heavy for her. "Do you need to get something else?!"

"Nah, I just wanted to make you carry it..." Drell smirked. "Luckily for all of us, just because it's a magical holiday, it doesn't mean our magic gets taken away, I mean, if fairy godparents don't cast magic for 24 hours, they'll get 'magical build-up'."

"Don't worry, Cherry, I'll carry it for him." Atticus said, taking the heavy crystal ball off her hands and where to him it was like hold a rubber ball.

Cherry gasped for air and panted heavily.

Mo felt Cherry's arms. "Man, you really need to work-out more."

"I'm fine..." Cherry glared.

"Are you kidding? Your arms are as weak as noodles." Drell said.

Atticus then used his magic and made a magical cannonball appear and where it landed in Drell's hands which caused him to fall to the ground, telling the strong warlock to leave Cherry alone.

Cherry looked at her own arms and sighed. "I am rather weak..."

"No, you are not, you just need to exercise more." Atticus assured her while Drell while grunting as he tried to lift up the magical canonball, but for some reason, couldn't.

"Give up?" Mo asked Drell.

"Never..." Drell mumbled out painfully and troubledly.

"I don't know." Cherry frowned.

"I can get you into physical shape." Atticus told her, showing one of his arm muscles.

"Thanks, Atticus, but I don't think I could handle having your strength." Cherry replied.

"No, no, I'm going to be your training instructor and going to get you stronger the normal way." Atticus said.

"Oh.." Cherry said.

"But never mind that now, let's get those dogs back!" Atticus said.

"Please get this thing off me..." Drell begged.

"Oh, right." Atticus said before easily lifting up the magical canon ball.

"Guh..." Drell groaned as he then sat up.

"Now, let's find out where Patch, Colette, Oddball, and the Buddies are." Atticus said as he tossed the crystal ball to Drell who caught as he was pushed back by the force of the catch.

"Why do I always get hurt now?!" Drell groaned in agony.

"You torture Cherry all the time it only seems fair that I do the same to you." Atticus said as he crushed the magical cannonball in his hands.

Drell smiled sheepishly. Atticus soon dusted the dust of the magical item he once had in his hands off of them like a tough guy. Drell sniffled then sneezed. Cherry smirked.

'It's allergies!" Drell defended.

"Uh-huh..." Cherry sounded doubtful.

Atticus then helped Drell up with just one hand by his shirt collar.

"Easy!" Drell chuckled sheepishly. "Now, let's find out where your dogs are, huh?"

"Crystal ball, crystal ball in my friend's hand, Who is the fairest in this land?" Cherry asked.

'Not you.' the crystal ball mocked.

"Crystal ball in Drell's hand, Who is actually now the most strongest and fiercest one in the land of both Mortal and Supernatural Realms?" Mo asked.

"'Why, Atticus Fudo, of course." the crystal ball replied.

"Traitor..." Drell folded his arms with a scoff.

"Hey, I'm only telling you the truth he really is." The crystal ball smirked.

"Cut the smart aleck undertone and I'll break you." Drell threatened.

"Okay, now, tell us, where are Patch, Oddball, and the Air Buddies." Mo asked the crystal ball.

"Well, for one thing, they definitely are not any where close where you guys are." The crystal ball said before showing where Patch, Colette, Oddball, and the Buddies were.

"Is that the Frozen Tundra?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, no, they're gonna become--...Pupsicles..." Cherry said before smirking at herself and laughing at the pun she made. "Get it?! Pupsicles?!"

"They are in Alaska." The crystal ball told them.

"ALASKA?!" Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Drell asked out of shock.

"Looks like we might need to get there by..." Drell gulped. "Plane."

"What's the matter...?" Cherry teased. "Afraid of flying, witchy boy?"

"Magic works differently for warlocks and witches in places like ALASKA!" Drell glared before getting lifted up by Atticus, telling the strong warlock to cool it. "Sorry, Atticus, I don't like planes..." he then said quickly apologetically.

"We'll have to get there by plane since magic works differently for your magic and I'm not taking any chances teleporting there." Atticus said before setting Drell back on the ground.

"How about a compromise?" Cherry suggested. "Two of us will go by plane and one of us will go on a broomstick." "

"NOT IT!" Atticus and Mo said quickly.

"Dangit..." Cherry growled.

"Or you could just go there by package." The crystal ball said.

"Uh, a problem with that, we're all too big to fit in a package." Mo said. "It's not like we're chipmunks or something and could get delivered by mail all the way to Alaska."

The crystal ball began to show them how big the plane was and how big and package was with ice cream.

"Mm, ice cream..." Mo smiled, then hit herself. "No, no, stay focused..."

"That looked like it's big enough to handle a few passengers." Drell said.

"A few, yes, you, would take up the whole space." Cherry said.

"I'll shrink down." Drell said.

"Oh!" Mo had an idea. "Is there a spell to make you like around our age?"

"Actually, yes, there is." Drell said.

"I thought so," Mo smirked. "Why don't you make yourself our age so you'll fit in?"

"50 bucks says he's even more obnoxious and a pain..." Cherry muttered.

"I heard that!" Drell glared before looking at Mo. "And I will do that, but I'll make sure my body gets to be like Atticus's body."

Mo glanced at him. "Just don't overdo it, K?"

"Okay." Drell said.

"What's the spell?" Mo asked.

"Please, allow me..." Drell took out his wand and gave it to Atticus. "Cast the spell."

"How come he gets to cast it?" Cherry pouted.

"Because I don't trust you to cast the spell with how seem to love it every time I'm tortured for all the times I've tortured you." Drell told her.

"Heh, don't be silly..." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Now, what was that spell Sabrina used on Salem once?" Atticus tried to think. "I think I got it..." he then recited the warlock teen spell and cast it on Drell, making him into a teenage boy.

"Well, how do I look?" Drell asked as he was now a lot younger and looked rather thin and his hair seemed slightly shorter.

Cherry's eyes widened and she blushed at the sight.

"I am good." Atticus smiled, happy with his work before using his magic to bring up a mirror to show Drell's reflection.

"Hey, not bad..." Drell smiled at his youthful self. 

"You do look nice, Drell..." Mo had to admit.

"Excuse me..." Cherry said hoarsely before walking off, there was then a splash of water heard and she walked back with a goofy smirk and was soaking wet.

"Let's see if the spell also allowed me to become stronger." Drell said before trying to lift up Atticus.

Atticus sighed. "You can try."

Drell began to grunt as he tried to lift up Atticus even by trying to throat lift him, but that didn't even seem to work.

"Either he's too strong for you or you don't have any powers..." Cherry said, then looked away with a smirk. "Either way, I vote with both odds."

Drell began to try to do it again before getting throat lift up by Atticus just to end his squirming.

"Anyway, let's move on before the dogs become pupsicles..." Cherry said before cracking up again. "Oh, I kill myself!"

"I agree, but I think we'll need to wait for the next delivery to Alaska." Atticus said.

"Why's that?" Drell asked while choking on the throat lift.

"I think we just missed them." Mo said.

"Oh, darn the luck..." Cherry shrugged innocently.

"We are going to the next delivery." Atticus said while without knowing it still having Drell in his throat lift hold.

Drell looked very dizzy and unwell now.

Atticus looked back. "Oh, sorry!" he then let go.

Drell fell flat on the ground and deeply inhaled. "I deserved that."

"Yes, yes, you do." Cherry nodded.

Drell growled up at her. Cherry stuck out her tongue and made a goofy face.

"Now, how do we get to Alaska without teleportation or delivery?" Mo wondered. "I doubt our parents would take us all the way there."

"We are still getting there by delivery, the same way the dogs got there." Drell said.

"Why do we have to go by delivery?!" Cherry complained. "It makes no sense!"

"Stop whining." Atticus told her.

Mo sighed as she looked very worried. "I know they're all okay as long as they have Patch, but I just hope the puppies will be fine."

"Of course they will be okay." Drell said.

"I just worry..." Mo said. "I've raised Angel since she was born."

"It's true." Angel said.

"Oh, Angel!" Mo jumped back.

"Sorry, Mo, but I thought you could use some help," Angel looked up to her mistress. "We've been through a lot together."

"That we have." Mo smiled back to her now teenager puppy.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile back with Patch, Colette, Oddball, and the Buddies...

"Gosh, guys," Budderball panted as he came out first. "I can't believe we're alive."

"That was hot, dawg!" B-Dawg commented. 

Rosebud sniffed the ground and looked confused. "What's wrong with the grass? It's cold!"

"It's my dream come true," Budderball gushed before trying to eat his surroundings. "We're surrounded by vanilla ice cream!" 

"Where's the dirt?" MudBud whimpered.

"Buddies, Oddball, Colette, I don't think we're in Fernfield anymore." Patch said.

"This ice cream isn't sweet, it isn't ice cream, IT'S MY WORST NIGHTMARE!" Budderball suffered the most.

"I don't know where we are, Uncle Patch, but we have to go back home." Oddball replied.

"Yeah, but which way is home?" Colette asked.

MudBud sniffed. "It all smells the same... How are we gonna find our way home?"

"Patch, why don't you teleport us home?" Colette asked.

"Of course!" Patch face-pawed. "Alright... Everyone gather around!"

The Buddies, Colette, and Oddball gathered around the teenage dalmatian.

"Here we go!" Patch called before concentrating to teleport them back home.

They began to wait for the magic to happen.

"Any second now..." Patch said.

Nothing seemed to be happening.

Patch sighed, he then stood up on his hind legs and took off his collar. "What is wrong with you?!" he then glared at his collar since it wasn't using its magic like it should have been.

The magic began to start to glow on it, but then stop as it seemed as though it wasn't teleporting them out.

"What in the world?" Patch glared angrily.

"What is it, Patch?" Colette asked as she came to his side.

"My medallion isn't working." Patch said.

"Why not?" Colette asked.

"I-I'm not sure, I think it's stuck." Patch frowned.

"Now what do we do?" Budderball asked.

Patch sighed. "I'm not sure, let's just hope we can get back home."

"What if we never get home?" Oddball sniffled. "What if I never see Jessica ever again?"

"Yes, we will and you will see Jessica again." Budderball assured her.

"You think so?" Oddball asked with a sniffle.

"I know so." Budderball said.

Oddball sniffled still.

Budderball nuzzled against her. "Come on, we can do this, your uncle's been through worse with us."

"Worse?!" Oddball yelped.

"Uh, he means that in a good way, Oddy!" Rosebud tried to calm her down.

"Come on, we better find a place to stay before it becomes night." Patch said.

"Stick with us, Oddball." Colette advised.

Oddball came closer to her fellow puppies as Patch and Colette took the lead.

"I swear, the more I travel around snow, the more it reminds me of escaping Cruella DeVil..." Patch sighed. "Thank goodness we never have to worry about that devil woman ever again."

"Amen." Colette nodded firmly in agreement.

"She would have killed me in that cake factory." Oddball said.

"Don't worry, Oddball, she won't get you here, I'm sure of it." Patch promised his niece.

"I'll bite her if she tries to hurt you again." Budderball growled once he heard that Oddball was almost killed.

This caused Oddball to smile at Budderball's admiration. Budderball smiled bashfully to her. Oddball smiled back.

'I think Budderball might have just found his soulmate.' Rosebud thought to herself with a smile.

The dogs kept walking through the snow, hoping to find someone who could help them around this winter wonderland. Unfortunately they wouldn't find anyone, at least, not on the first day.

"I wonder why your magic didn't work," Akito spoke up. "Could it have been because of Edipan?"

"Unfortunately, yes, because you see, Equestrian magic gets blocked from being used for one whole week in the human world." Patch said.

"I don't remember that part of the deal!" Vincent gasped.

"It's life..." Patch sighed. "I didn't know it was Edipan until Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Drell came for us to bring us back home."

"So, where did you, Mom, cousin Oddball, and the Buddies sleep?" Dot asked.

"Unfortunately, it got dark, but we luckily found a cave big enough for all of us to sleep in." Patch replied.

"Hey, look, there's a cave," Oddball smiled. "Maybe we can stay there for the night."

"It's better than nothing." B-Dawg agreed.

"Then let's get inside." Colette said.

"Agreed, we'll go out and find someone to tell us where we are in the morning." Patch said.

Oddball sniffled as she still felt homesick.

"Looks pretty dark in there..." B-Dawg nervously stood outside of the cave as the others went inside ahead of him.

There was then a night owl hooting.

"On second thought, it looks cozy in there..." B-Dawg then hurried himself inside.

"You do realize that was just an owl, right?" Patch asked.

"Uh, I knew that..." B-Dawg replied, still slightly scared. "I was just worried he'd get you guys if I didn't join you."

"You do realize that owls eat mice, right?" Colette asked.

"How do you know there isn't a super mecha owl that can eat dogs?" B-Dawg whimpered.

"It's okay to be scared, we're in a whole new place," Patch said to him. "We're a lot farther from home than we were the last time."

"Patch is right." Colette said.

"I-I'm just not used to this world, it's something new to me." B-Dawg pouted.

"This is new to all of us." Rosebud said.

"It's okay, I promise, we'll all be okay." Patch told the overwhelmed puppies.

The pups all yawned at once, telling Patch and Colette they were tired.

"I think it's time for bed now." Patch said.

"Yes," Colette agreed. "We've all had a long day."

Budderball began to get closer to Oddball for his reason was so she wouldn't be cold. Oddball shivered, then suddenly felt warm.

"I thought you could use something warm." Budderball smiled to her.

"Oh, um, thank you, Budderball." Oddball smiled back to him.

"You're welcome." Budderball smiled.

Oddball smiled back. "I guess this is comfy... Not as comfy as my own bed though..."

"Don't worry, we'll find help in the morning." Budderball comforted her.

Oddball smiled before yawning and falling right to sleep. The puppies, despite being cold, fell asleep instantly, mostly from their full bellies with the ice cream.

Back in Fernfield, the Buddies' owners and Jessica began to look everywhere for them.

"Oh, where could she be?" Jessica pouted that Oddball was lost. "I took very good care of her."

"She must be where the Buddies are, wherever they are." One of the kids said.

Jessica sniffled.

"Ah, Jessie, don't cry, we'll find them..." Christopher soothed the girl of his dreams.

"I just hope they're alright." Jessica said.

Molly looked extremely devastated. They all would have to get some sleep and hope and pray that Patch, Colette, Oddball, and the Buddies would be safe.

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Drell were in hiding spots as they waited for a delivery truck for Alaska.

"How much longer?" Drell whispered.

"Soon..." Mo said. "There should be a truck making a round any minute now..."

"Maybe this is a bad time, but I should probably give you the schedules for the ice cream deliveries to Alaska." The crystal ball told them sheepishly.

"Strike two and you're gonna be a toy for Skippy's brat." Drell threatened.

"Atticus, please don't let mean old Drell do that to me." The crystal ball begged.

"We could've known at a better time," Atticus said to the ball. "When are good times?"

"In the morning/afternoon." The crystal ball said.

"Looks like we have to get up bright and early." Drell said, then looked Cherry in the eyes. "Is that okay with you?"

"Whatever you say..." Cherry smiled dreamily at his teenage boy form.

"Oh, great, here we go again." Atticus groaned.

Drell waved his hand in front of Cherry's eyes and she seemed lost and hypnotized.

"Maybe I should have made you less appealing than the way you look now." Atticus said.

"I haven't seen someone drool over me this much, since, well, Hilda," Drell smirked and then sighed dreamily. "Ah, Hilda~..."

"Cherry, please stay focused." Mo said.

"I am..." Cherry replied.

"Then look away from Drell." Mo said.

"Do I have to?" Cherry asked.

Drell grabbed her head and turned her head which made a slight crack noise. 

"Ow." Cherry said ,though sounded like she wasn't in very much pain.

Atticus used his magic and which healed Cherry's neck and she was able to move it around without any pain.

"Better?" he then asked.

"Better..." Cherry rubbed her neck now.

Drell gulped out of nervousness even if he didn't mean to do that he feared he would be tortured for doing that either way.

"I'm watching you." Atticus warned Drell.

"Of course..." Drell chuckled sheepishly.

"Anyway, we better get to sleep." Mo said.

"Sleep out here?" Cherry groaned, sounding like her old self.

"No, we're gonna sleep inside tents." Drell said.

"Yeah, but outside?" Cherry replied.

"I've slept outside all my life." Mo huffed in defense.

"It's either this or miss the next delivery?" Atticus asked.

Cherry sighed. "Fine... Where do we get the tents?"

Drell then used his magic and two tents appeared. "Magic must be on the fritz..." he then said. "I was trying to make one big enough for all of us... Okay, girls in one tent and boys in the other." he then arranged.

"Okay." Mo and Cherry said.

"Come on, Atticus, let's get some shut-eye." Drell said to Atticus.

"Agreed." Atticus said.

The four then split up to get some sleep. Angel came into the girls' tent and snuck in underneath Mo's sleeping bag. Danielle and Annette joined them while Scamp joined Atticus and Drell.

"Shh..." Angel warned her boyfriend's sisters. 

Danielle and Annette nodded as they snuck inside the tent.

"Scamp, I don't know if it'll be safe for you in here, me and Atticus are first gonna go at it in wrestling this tents are so strong, we won't move it while wrestling until we go to sleep." Drell said.

"How'd you know I was here?" Scamp frowned.

"I could just tell," Drell said. "The only way for you to survive our wrestling is if you had incredible strength."

Scamp sighed. "Alright, I'll go with the girls then..."

"Scamp, there is a way for you to get incredible strength and I am the answer you seek." Atticus said.

"Oh, yeah?" Scamp smirked to him.

"Get some sleep first, you guys had a long travel." Atticus said.

Scamp sighed. "Well, okay, I'll sleep just this once... Anything to get my sister back."

"Great." Atticus said.

Scamp hugged him. "Good night."

"Good night, boy, and thanks for our first adventure together." Atticus then smiled very thankful to the schnauzer puppy since that adventure reunited him with his parents and older sister.

Scamp gave a wink and went to get some sleep with the others.

"Well then, shall we?" Drell asked Atticus.

"Hm?" Atticus turned over sleepily. "Shall we what?"

"Get inside the tent and sleep." Drell said.

"You get in..." Atticus was already comfortable. "I'm not gonna bite."

"Alright." Drell said.

"Night, sir..." atticus yawned sleepily.

"Night, Atticus..." Drell climbed in beside him.

"Did he sleep on top of Atticus?" Scruffy's voice asked.

"Can't say..." Patch replied. "I don't think so."

"He almost did." Atticus said, overhearing the story.

The kids and puppies looked up and over to the grown up Wiccan.

"Couldn't help but overhear," Atticus smiled. "What's up, guys?"

"I'm telling them about Oddball's first adventure with the Buddies," Patch smiled back at his owner since puppyhood. "Um, any open flights to Alaska yet?"

"Nope, not yet." Atticus shook his head.

"Aww..." the kids groaned in disappointment.

"I wonder if Eliza and her family are having any trouble in their Comvee." Estelle sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there will be a flight to Alaska soon." Atticus assured them.

Vincent sighed. "I hope you're right, Dad..."


	5. Chapter 5

Snow White yawned and stretched, then took a small walk around. "I'll be right back, I wanna take a walk."

"Go ahead, Snow." Patch allowed her to go.

Scruffy growled with a grin, then chased the cat.

"OH, COME ON!" Snow White whined as she was chased. "SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM THIS--"

The other people looked bewildered as Snow White mewed and hissed in distress as Scruffy chased her.

"Wow, I don't think I would even want to translate that." Vincent said.

The other kids shook their heads.

"Where did she learn such language?" Atticus folded his arms.

"Don't look at me!" Vincent shrugged.

They continued to look at him.

"Okay, so I might have said a few bad words when I was with Sykes." Vincent said.

"Oh?" Atticus asked.

"Sorry, Dad, but I really didn't like him, he was a terrible man..." Vincent replied. "I never liked him."

"Uh, maybe we should get back to the story." Akito said.

"Let's wait until Scruffy and Snow White tire each other out." Patch suggested.

The others then nodded.

Snow White growled as she came back after being chased. "Why do you always gotta chase me?!"

"Sorry, dog instincts," Scruffy smirked. "Maybe you should chase mice."

"No, thank you." Snow White said.

"A mouse!" Vincent pointed to a fleeing rodent across the floor. "Get it, Snow White!"

"Get it, Vincent," Snow White deadpanned in a dry monotone before smirking. "I learned that one from my big brother."

"You are definitely Garfield's sister." Vincent glared.

Snow White smirked innocently.

"So, do you wanna take over for now?" Patch asked Atticus as he had a part in the story as well.

"Sure, now, where was Patch? Oh, yes..." Atticus said.

Flashback to Atticus's and Drell's tent.

"Don't even think about it." Atticus said, without looking at Drell.

"What did I do?" Drell rolled his eyes with a scoff. "I didn't do anything!"

"You were about to sleep on top of me." Atticus told him.

"Oh, right, sorry." Drell said sheepishly.

"Alright..." Atticus then yawned and went back to sleep.

Drell smirked and rolled on top of Atticus on purpose, pinning him down. "One! Two! Three! You're out!" he then laughed in victory.

Atticus then lifted the strong warlock off him and even if it wasn't intentional, pushed him straight up and out the tent.

Cherry came out of her tent briefly. "Hopefully I can do this without anyone looking..." she then knelt by the bushes with her eyes shut with a peaceful smile. "Ah..." 

Drell yelled out and crashed against her. Luckily, she wasn't crushed, but the strong warlock did crash close by the girls' tent.

"Too bad that didn't kill me..." Cherry mumbled and slightly narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, I deserved that." Drell groaned out of pain from the crash.

"Please stop talking..." Cherry said.

"What are you doing?" Drell asked.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Trying to sleep?" Drell guessed.

"Sure, why not?" Cherry scoffed as she sat in the bushes. "I'm trying to sleep in the bushes."

"Uh, Cherry, you should know, that' poison oak." Drell warned.

Cherry scoffed. "Nice try, Drell, but that's not gonna work on--....Itchy.... Itchy..." she then ran around in a circle. "ITCHY, ITCHY, ITCHYYYYY!!!!"

"I told you." Drell said.

Atticus then used his magic on Cherry to make the itching go away while letting Drell feel the itching, but he was too tired to care at the moment. Cherry shivered and cleaned herself up before going back to her and Mo' tent. Drell fell asleep, but scratched himself slightly in his sleep.

"Really, Dad?" Akito's voice asked, unimpressed.

"Hey, who's side are you on?" Atticus asked with a laugh. "There was a time in life where your Aunt Cherry was the butt of Drell's jokes before she started to make his life into a nightmare."

"True." Akito nodded.

"I still cant believe how mean Drell was to Aunt Cherry..." Estelle sighed. "Maybe that's why she hated everything."

"Oh, hard to say," Atticus shrugged. "Your aunt once told me that anyone who's goth is born goth and then they become goth at the age they discover who they really are."

"So, Dad, what happened in Alaska the next day?" Scruffy asked.

"Eventually it came to be morning," Patch went back to narrating. "We of course woke up to Buddha's meditation."

The dogs all woke up as it was morning in the cave now.

"Help, I'm thuck!" Budderball called out, having his tongue stuck to one of the icicles. "Help, my thongue ith thuck!"

"Budderball, what're you doing?" Rosebud released a long-suffering sigh.

"I thought ith wath a lollipop..." Budderball struggled to get free.

Patch sighed before helping Budderball out. Oddball and Colette winced as the tongue was then free.

"Must you always think with your stomach?" Patch sighed to the bottomless stomached puppy.

"Sorry." Budderball frowned.

Buddha was shown outside of the cave first and was still meditating as the others came out.

"Uh, Buddha, you ready to start looking for someone to tell us where we are?" Oddball asked.

"Hmm?" Buddha looked to her, then followed her.

"Come on, hopefully someone else is awake and they can help us." Oddball walked with the others.

"Yeah." Patch said.

"Maybe we should have a race along the way." Colette said.

"A race in this weather?" Patch asked her in surprise.

"Come on," Colette grinned. "Let's have some fun."

"Yeah, come on, let's have a little race." Oddball and Budderball smiled.

"Well, alright, on your marks... Get set... Go!" Patch said before running with them.

The dogs laughed as they enjoyed their race. The running went on for a while though.

"It feels like we've been running in circles." Rosebud panted.

"Well, at least we haven't been encountered with any wild animals yet." Oddball panted.

"Hey, where did MudBud go?" Patch wondered.

MudBud poked his head out and buried himself underneath a huge snow hole he had created. The others came to him as he was digging lower and lower to find some dirt to lather himself in.

"Yo, if you keep diggin' you're gonna end up in China!" B-Dawg told his dirty brother.

"I agree." Colette said.

"Is there dirt in China?" MudBud asked. "'Cuz if there is, I wanna keep digging!"

"MudBud, get out of there before you freeze!" Colette called.

"Aw, alright..." MudBud crawled out and he looked totally different, there was no dirt or grime all over his fur.

"Uh, MudBud, you look different." Patch said.

"What is it?" MudBud looked around himself, not seeing it himself just yet.

"You look, uh, um..." Patch wasn't quite sure how to say it.

Buddha gasped, then dropped his voice low to a whisper. "Guys, I'm sensing someone else's presence."

"Is it good or bad?" Colette asked.

"What're you talking about?" Oddball asked as she tried to find someone the golden puppy was referring to. "I don't see anything."

"Over there, by that tree!" Budderball saw it. "I saw something!"

The others turned, but they saw no one there now. 

"There he is!" B-Dawg found it then. "It was this huuuuge wolf!"

"RUUUUUN!" the Buddies cried out before running away.

"Hey, wait for me!" Oddball called out.

The 'wolf' saw them all fleeing away, so he decided to go after them. Only, he wasn't a wolf, he was actually a Siberian Husky pup.

"Wait, you aren't a wolf, you're just a puppy." Patch said.

Oddball and the Buddies kept running however.

"I've never seen a puppy like you around home before." Colette added in.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you guys and your puppies." the pup replied.

"It's okay, they are just new to this place." Patch said.

"I should say so, I haven't seen you all around here before," the pup replied. "I thought you might be lost."

"Well, we might need to go and stop the Buddies and my niece before they get themselves more lost." Patch said.

"Come on, I'll help you." the pup offered.

Patch and Colette smiled, but then gasped. The Buddies and Oddball had stumbled out onto the ice and were now slipping all around. Luckily, they all made it to the other side without cracking the ice.

"Phew!" Patch and Colette looked relieved for their 'godpuppies'.

The Husky pup couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Oddball glared.

"Yeah, dawg, we just saw a pack of huge wolves!" B-Dawg added in.

"Well, if you consider one of me a pack of huge," the pup laughed. "Name's Shasta and I'm an Alaskan Husky."

"That makes sense why we've never met a husky like yourself." Patch said.

"Well, hello, my name's Rosebud," the female Buddy introduced herself. "That's Oddball, her uncle Patch, his girlfriend Colette, and my brothers: B-Dawg, Buddha, Budderball, and MudBud."

"So, why do they call you MudBud?" Shasta asked the usually dirty puppy.

MudBud looked in the ice to see his reflection and looked dismayed. "Oh, no! I'm clean! I'm spotless! Think of a dirty place! Think of a dirty place..." he then told himself, feeling miserable.

"That's what we were trying to tell you." Patch said sheepishly.

"So, where are you guys from?" Shasta asked the strangers.

"Well, we're from Fernfield, do you know the way back?" Colette asked.

"I'm afraid I do not," Shasta replied. "Wait..." he then looked to the golden puppies. "There's five of you... How did you all get here?"

"We fell from the sky." Budderball said.

"Hm... You guys up for a dog-sled race?" Shasta sounded like he had been expecting them.

"What's a sled race?" Budderball asked.

"We should see Bernie, he should help." Shasta replied.

"Who's Bernie?" Colette asked.

"Come with me." Shasta led the way.

Rosebud didn't seem to have any hesitation in following Shasta.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the campground...

Cherry's hand was placed in a cup of warm water as she was asleep, then a slobbering dog started to lick her face. "Teller?~..." she asked with a smirk as she was being licked in her sleep, then took the dog's face and kissed it until her eyes widened and she woke up. "OH, MY GOD!"

This caused for Mo, Drell, and Atticus wake up.

"What's wrong?" Mo asked.

Cherry grunted and spat up. "Ugh! Dog slobber!"

The dog barked and panted heavily as he drooled all around.

Cherry wiped her face, glaring at the dog. "Stupid mutt!"

"Where did this dog come from?" Mo asked.

"How the heck should I know?!" Cherry grunted in disgust.

The dog barked and went out their tent to point somewhere that looked like a delivery truck.

"You could have just told us about the delivery truck." Mo told the dog.

The dog stood up and licked her face.

Mo laughed. "Okay, down, boy!"

"I tried to tell you all, but you were asleep." The dog said.

"Why did you lick me?" Cherry groaned as she sat up while glaring at the slobbering dog.

"I thought that would wake you up." The dog said.

Cherry lowly growled.

Mo narrowed her eyes slightly. "Mooch, is that you?"

"Maybe....?" the dog smiled sheepishly to the tomboy street urchin.

"It is you..." Mo hugged the sloppy sheepdog. "Man, I haven't seen you since the Fourth of July when we all left Buster!"

"You can say that again." Mooch smiled.

"You being a good boy for your human?" Mo asked.

"Uh-huh!" Mooch looked up to her with a big smile. "Lots of love and hugs and kisses for me!"

"Mooch was always the affectionate one..." Mo smirked quietly. "Good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again too, Mo," Mooch smiled before looking at Atticus. "And Atticus, you look bigger and stronger than the last time I saw you."

"Long story, buddy, now if you'll excuse us, we have to get going," Atticus said. "We have a mission and its destination is Alaska."

"Well, you'll have to wait until the truck comes back with the ice cream." Mooch said.

"Somehow, I knew that's why you'd be here." Mo smirked to the sheepdog.

"What can I say? I can't help it when it comes to ice cream." Mooch smiled.

Mo rolled her eyes with a sigh, but then smiled to him. 

"I still remember the first time you joined the Junkyard Dogs..." Mooch nuzzled against her. 

"Same here..." Mo hugged him still. "You're no Angel, but you were always such a good dog."

"I know." Mooch smiled.

"Thanks for the help, Mooch, we'll take it from here." Mo said to him.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"Good luck!" Mooch licked Mo's cheek one last time, then rushed off with a laugh.

Mo rubbed her cheek with a smile as one of her old dog friends was going back to wherever he came from.

"So then, looks like we'll need to wait." Drell said.

"What do we do until then?" Cherry asked.

About an hour later...

"Got any threes?" Atticus asked as they were playing cards now.

"Go fish..." Mo droned.

"This is boring, why can't we just wrestle or lift some stuff?" Drell asked.

"Because I said so." Cherry badmouthed him.

"At least lifting something with our strength would be better than this boring game." Drell glared.

"You're a boring game." Cherry scoffed.

"Nice come back." Drell smirked.

Cherry stuck her tongue out, then looked back at her cards. 

"Got any eights?" Drell asked dully then.

"Go fish..." Cherry said.

"GO FISH YOURSELF!" Drell yelled in her ear.

Cherry winced, then looked rather dizzy and shook her head to relax herself.

"Drell, calm down." Atticus told him.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Drell said. "I'm just so BORED!"

"Maybe after this, we can have a show of feats of strength." Mo said.

"Congratulations, Mo, I have an opinion of you now!" Drell beamed.

"Thank you." Mo smiled.

"I'm bored anyway..." Cherry took the cards and shuffled them since they were hers. "I wish I had my laptop."

Atticus used his magic and Cherry's laptop appeared next to her. Cherry then opened her laptop and typed right away, tuning the outside world out.

"So then, looks like we can start the feat of strength." Drell said.

"Wanna lose?" Attius challenged.

Drell stuck his tongue out.

"You can do it, Atticus!" Mo cheered.

"Let's get this thing started." Drell said.

"Uh-huh..." Cherry continued to type away as she was lost in the world of cyberspace.

Drell rolled his eyes before they moved over to some crates big enough to be on an ocean liner.

"How much longer?" Mo sighed as she stared, looking out for the ice cream delivery.

"Must be for a few hours." Drell said before he bent down to one of the crates.

"Great..." Mo sighed.

"Let's have a walk..." Angel came to her side. "We haven't had a walk just the two of us in a long time."

Mo smiled to her puppy, then decided to walk with her.

"Here we go." Drell said as he grunted lifting up, not only one crate, but many other crates on top of it.

"Call us if the truck comes!" Mo called out as she went to take a walk with her puppy.

"We will!" Atticus called back.

"Come on, girl, let's have some fun." Mo smiled to her puppy.

Angel smiled back as they had a private walk together, though without leash this time.

"Can I join in with you guys?" Scamp asked Atticus and Drell.

Atticus and Drell looked down.

"Listen, Mutt..." Drell bent down to the puppy.

"Sure!" Atticus approved.

Drell narrowed his eyes with a low growl.

"Awesome!" Scamp smiled.

"But first, you'll first need a strength boost." Atticus said as he was about to give Scamp a strength boost, but was then crushed by a pile of crates that were thrown by Drell.

Drell whistled innocently and walked off as though he hadn't done anything, but then he gulped as he felt the ground shake and the crates began to get lifted up by the very person he tried to crush. "Heeeey..." he smiled sheepishly. "Have a bad fall, eh?"

"Nice try, Drell." Atticus glared while holding up the pile of crates on top of him with just one hand.

"Heh..." Drell chuckled nervously before lowering his voice. "Aw, snit..."

Atticus glared before throwing the pile of crates back at him and then giving Scamp the strength boost. Drell nearly stumbled backward and groaned in defeat.

"Serves you right." Cherry said without even looking up from the screen.

After a little while, Scamp was now as strong as Patch. Scamp stood up slightly and flexed his leg muscles.

"Can someone please help me get these off me since I can't get these off myself?" Drell grunted, getting some of them off him.

Atticus and Scamp merely smirked at the warlock. Atticus and Scamp both then went over to him and helped him out by lifting up all the crates. Drell smiled bashfully.

"No more trying to one-up Atticus." Scamp said.

"No more trying to one-up Atticus." Drell repeated softly.

"Good." Atticus nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile with Patch and the others...

Shasta took the others through his hometown as it was covered in endless snow.

"It's like a winter wonderland here." Oddball said.

"When's spring, Shasta?" Colette asked.

"It's always cold here," Shasta said. "It can sometimes get warmer though, but snow is more popular around here than any oher part of the world."

"Nice." Patch said.

Shasta was then leading them to grown-up huskies who seemed to be attahced to a sled, much to his own dismay.

"Are these huskies friends of yours?" Colette asked Shasta.

"Um... Well..." Shasta looked and sounded nervous.

"Well, well, well," one of the huskies greeted with a scoff. "If it isn't everybody's favorite 'pupsqueak'?"

"Um... H-Hello, Francois..." Shasta greeted anxiously. "Hello, Felipe, eh, having a nice day today?"

"It was nice until we met you, right, Francois?" the golden husky laughed.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Rosebud glared at the bigger and older dogs for picking on poor Shasta like that.

"What do we have here, Blondie?" Francois mocked her as well.

"She's not blonde, she's a golden retriever pup just like her brothers." Colette said.

"Just be happy we're not calling you all our lunch." Francois retorted.

"Howdy, folks." A St. Bernard walked over with a human adult male before glaring at the bullying older dogs. "Now you two huskies better not cause any trouble for these youngsters, ya hear?"

"No, sir!" Francois replied innocently. "We were just, how you say, shooting the breeze, after all, they are just little puppies!"

"My Uncle Patch and his girlfriend Colette aren't puppies!" Oddball growled.

The human male then called in a different language.

"Sorry, Squirt, we gotta go!" one of the huskies said as they then left off through the snow as the human made them move through his sled.

"These folks ain't from around these parts, are they?" the St. Bernard asked Shasta.

"You got that right, Bernie," Shasta replied. "These are the Buddies, Oddball, Colette, and Patch. They need your help."

"Yeah, we need help getting back to Fernfield." Patch said.

"Your holiness, do you know the way back?" Buddha added in.

"Fernfield? Whoa! You are far from home," Bernie replied. "That's a plain right away in the nearest airport to Yukta, that's where the finish line is for the Annual Dog Sled Race."

"Come on, Bernie, you can't fight crime wastin' time." a human called sharply for the St. Bernard.

"Your owner is a police officer?" Colette asked.

"Oh, yes, I'm a job dog," Bernie replied. "Sorry, I'm kinda busy right now."

"Don't worry, we've got it covered." Shasta responded with boosted confidence.

"Huh?" Rosebud sounded worried.

"We do?" Colette asked.

"Just trust me, okay?" Shasta looked to the teenage cocker spaniel.

"Well, okay." Colette said.

"Hmm.." Rosebud hummed, looking rather thoughtful.

"Come with me." Shasta took them to another part of the snowy neighborhood.

While Shasta lead them somewhere, Patch and Colette got Rosebud closer to him.

After a while, back in Fernfield...

"TRUCK!" Drell called.

"Finally!" Atticus smiled.

Everyone gathered together to get ready for the delivery to Alaska so they could meet with the dogs who were now out of state. And where unknown to them, two familiar golden retrievers would arrive. Cherry was panting and wheezing as they all fit into the box to be shipped off to Alaska. And where Buddy and Molly joined them.

"Oh, no, no, no, NO!!!" Cherry groaned at the dog couple. "No dogs, please!"

"They are coming with us." Drell said.

"Why?" Cherry glared.

"They're worried parents, it only makes sense." Drell replied.

"Guh..." Cherry groaned. "I don't like dogs."

"They are coming with us." Atticus glared.

"You gonna make me make them?" Cherry glared back.

"We're coming with, they are our pups after all." Buddy said, referring to the Buddies.

"Fine..." Cherry grumbled.

Buddy and Molly joined them.

Cherry gagged. "Guh... Dogs..."

"You can just leave, you know?" Drell suggested to Cherry.

Cherry scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Drell narrowed his eyes and threw her out. "Fine, if that's how you're gonna be, we'll go alone!"

"Fine!" Cherry glared back.

Drell then closed the door.

Cherry bowed her head and sighed. "Maybe that was a little harsh... Maybe I should go apologize..." But she then saw the delivery men come by. "Oh, what to do?" she then pulled on her hair. "If I go, I'm trapped with dogs, if I stay, I'm all alone, go in, stay out, in, out... I've never seen Alaska!"

Drell then opened the door, overhearing Cherry's conversation with herself.

"I--" Cherry was still struggling.

Drell grabbed Cherry by her hood and dragged her back inside and flattened her on the ground. Cherry muffled and wiggled, looking up at him.

"You have no choice now..." Drell told her.

The door was soon closed again.

"I should've walked away..." Cherry looked up.

"And guess what?" Drell grinned. "We have a looong journey ahead of us!" he then laughed.

Cherry shook slightly and screamed as she was stuck with him.

"Drell, get off her before I get you off her." Atticus glared.

"I'm not touching her..." Drell put his finger an inch over Cherry's face.

"He's touching me, he's touching me..." Cherry groaned.

"Not touching~..." Drell replied.

"AUGH, YOU'RE TOUCHING MEEEEE!" Cherry whined.

"Not touching, it's called free air." Drell rolled his eyes.

Atticus, having enough of this already, lifted Drell off of Cherry and decided to keep him that way.

"Okay, okay, I give, I give!" Drell whined like a child.

Atticus then firmly placed Drell back on the floor. Drell gasped and then folded his arms to get some sleep.

"You really don't like it when he tortures Cherry, do you?" Mo asked her boyfriend.

"What kind of question is that?" Atticus looked back to her.

"Well, I'm just saying he always tortures her and you always threaten him and now a few months ago, you start torturing him after the sport event." Mo said.

"Hey, Cherry's my best friend..." Atticus defended. "You think I should just let him hurt my best friend and get away with it?"

"This looks bad..." Molly was worried that the two were going to have an argument.

"That isn't what I meant, I only meant to say that Drell has done this for possibly all of Cherry's life." Mo defended back.

"Well, Cherry's my best friend and no one should ever hurt as long as I'm around!" Atticus replied.

"Should we stop them?" Molly asked Buddy.

"I don't know..." Buddy replied nervously as it looked like Atticus and Mo were going to have their first fight.

"Maybe me coming along was a bad idea." Drell said.

"Anything with you is a bad idea..." Cherry glared.

Drell was about to make a remark, but could see the argument getting serious.

"Why don't you just forget it?!" Atticus yelled.

"FINE!" Mo folded her arms and narrowed her green eyes.

"Yeah, maybe me coming along really was a bad idea." Drell said.

"Okay, bye." Cherry said abruptly to get rid of Drell.

Drell began to try to reach for his wand.

"Okay, bye..." Cherry rushed him.

Atticus and Mo didn't appear to be talking to each other anymore. Drell then used his magic and teleported himself out.

"Finally..." Cherry sighed. She then looked over to Atticus and Mo, thinking those two were only acting like they were fighting. "Guys..?" she asked the two. "You can stop now, he's gone... Guys... Cut it out, stop acting please..."

"Cherry, I don't think they're acting." Buddy said.

Mo and Atticus glanced to each other, but still said nothing. The delivery truck was now coming to take the others to Alaska with the ice cream.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile back in Alaska...

Shasta has taken the others out to another part as they were among the stabbing snow. "Here they come." he said as he heard a man calling out to his dogs.

"Are we ambushing somebody?" B-Dawg asked since they were a top a hill.

The others then watched as the human male was mushing his Huskies.

"Wait, I think we're watching that team of huskies." Colette said.

"Aw, yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about!" B-Dawg grew excited.

"What're they doing?" Oddball asked.

"That's sled-racing." Shasta told her. "The greatest sport known to dog. That's how we're gonna get you guys home."

"Oh, okay.... Wait, what?!" Oddball asked out of shock.

"Uh, is anyone else confused?" Rosebud added in, feeling that question was appropriate now.

"I think he's saying that the only way we're gonna get back home is by becoming a dog sled team." Oddball said.

"Are you nuts?!" Colette asked Shasta.

"Besides, we can't leave Patch and Colette!" Buddha said.

"Don't worry, I have a plan for them." Shasta replied.

"Which is?" Budderball asked.

"Oh, you'll see, my friend, you'll see." Shasta smirked.

"Well, as long as it involves all of us, I'm in." Oddball smiled.

"Of course," Shasta smiled back. "I'd never exclude any friends if I make any."

"Great, so what do we need?" Patch asked.

"Come on, I'll take you to my place." Shasta said, leading them to a whole new way away.

"Okay." Patch said.

Shasta then led them to where he lived. The others followed and they were coming up to a small home with a shed.

"This is where I live," Shasta told them as he led them to a way in besides the door for obvious reasons. "You guys can stay in the shed."

"I hope there's room service." Budderball remarked.

"I hope so too." Oddball said.

Budderball then stopped and stepped aside for Oddball to go in first.

"Budderball?" the female dalmatian puppy asked.

"After you." Budderball replied.

"Oh, thank you." Oddball smiled to him, then went in before him.

"Looks like we've got new lovebirds." Colette whispered.

"Puppy Love, how adorable." Patch whispered back with a smile.

Patch magicked himself and Colette inside since they were a little too big to fit through Shasta's secret entrance.

"Guys, check this out!" Shasta pulled on a tarp with his mouth and pulled it down to show a sled like the human male had with the Huskies from earlier.

"Cool sled." Patch smiled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, this is super fly, yo!" B-Dawg added in. "You got one of your own rides?"

"My human's dad's sled," Shasta explained. "But he doesn't use it anymore..."

"Really?" Colette asked. "Is it retired?"

"Well--" Shasta was about to explain, but he turned his head as they all heard a car outside pulling up. "Quick, hide!"

"Oh, I hope medallion gets better." Patch said since he would use his magic to make them all invisible, so they seriously had to hide behind whatever they all could.

Shasta decided to hide with them.

"Who's coming?" Colette whispered.

"The humans." Shasta quietly replied.

A young boy all bundled up came into the shed with a bag around his shoulder and a hockey stick in his other hand. He threw down both objects in frustration and anguish and even kicked them. He spotted the uncovered sled and decided to check it out.

"Is that your boy?" Patch whispered.

Shasta nodded as he came out as the others watched curiously. "That's Adam, he wants to mush more than anything." he then whispered and explained to the ones who didn't know. 

The boy seemed drawn and influenced to the sled as he got into position.

"He seems like he could be a great musher." Patch whispered.

"Adam!" a different voice called out. "Dinner!"

"Must be his mother." Colette quietly guessed.

Adam got off the sled and covered it back up before he left the shed. The dogs all then hid, not letting the boy see them. Adam let out a small sigh as he then left, never noticing any canine visitors. After the human boy shut the door, the dogs came out.

"Okay, he's gone." Patch said.

"Shasta, where are you?" Adam called from outside.

"Duty calls," Shasta replied to that. "I'll see you guys in the morning, we'll talk then." he then took his leave to meet his human.

"You Buddies know what we have to do, right?" Patch asked.

"I just think it's pretty nice that Shasta and his human have the same dream~" Rosebud smiled dreamily.

"The dude just needs a team," MudBud agreed. "I think we can help."

"Yeah, we just gotta help him." Oddball smiled.

"Uh, guys, we need to get home for dinner," Budderball spoke up. "We don't have time to make a team!"

"Sometimes helping others is the surest way of helping ourselves." Buddha replied.

"Zen Dude and New Girl are correctamundo." MudBud agreed.

"So then it's decided." Colette said.

"It's like Bernie said, the finish line is at the airport." B-Dawg pieced together about them going home.

"All in favor of starting a dog-sled team, say aye," Rosebud replied. "Aye!"

"Aye!" Budderball, B-Dawg, Buddha, MudBud, Oddball, Patch, and Colette said.

"Okay," Rosebud nodded. "We'll tell Shasta in the morning."

"Agreed." Patch said.

With that, they all decided to get some rest after the big day they all had today. And where their day wasn't as crazy as the others were in the package. There was then a strange growling noise.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone then looked to Scruffy.

Scruffy chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry..."

"I guess it's time for snacks." Dot said.

"Unfortunately the food courts are closed." Atticus said.

"Aww..." the others groaned in misfortune and hungry.

"But luckily, the change machine works and we can all get some food from the vending machines." Atticus then took out a wad of money from his wallet with a smile.

"Or we could use magic." Patch said.

"Wouldn't that be unfair to everybody else in the airport?" Estelle asked.

"Have you seen the food they have in the vending machine?" Colette asked.

"Luckily, it's not Edipan." Atticus whispered to Patch before the two shared a chuckle together over that factoid.

The two then used their magic to summon food as it was close to a meal time and they had been stuck in the airport for a while.

"Come along, dearest..." a British voice calmly said as there was another family coming into the airport.

The Fudo family looked to see that it was the Thornberry family much to their surprise.

"Hello, my name is Nigel Thornberry, we'd like tickets to a flight to Alaska, please." Nigel told the man behind the desk as he stood with Marianne.

"Eliza?!" Estelle smiled once she saw the younger Thornberry girl.

"Huh?" the red-haired girl looked around, then spotted the dark brown-haired girl. "Estelle!"

The two ran into each other and hugged each other.

"Where's your Comvee?" Estelle then asked.

"Oh, it's at the mechanic's, so we decided to fly to Alaska instead of going on the road like we usually do." Eliza explained.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but all flights are delayed tonight because of the snow." Estelle explained.

"Oh, dang it." Eliza pouted.

"So, this is the famous Eliza Thornberry I've been hearing about." Dot smiled.

"Oh, hello there, girl," Eliza smiled and bent down to the cocker spaniel/dalmatian puppy. "What's your name?"

"I'm Dot," the puppy smiled. "Estelle's told me so much about you."

"I even told her about your special ability." Estelle whispered.

"That's fine," Eliza whispered back. "As you can see, Debbie hasn't told anyone either." she then said as she gestured to her older sister who looked bored out of her mind.

"Maybe we should keep her entertained." Estelle whispered.

"Good luck with that..." Eliza hid an eye roll.

"Debbie, why don't you go say hello to your sister's friends?" Marianne suggested after she and Nigel were told about the flight troubles.

"Great, then I can stare outside and watch the snow fall while I'm at it..." Debbie deadpanned. She then saw her phone get taken by Dot as a sign of keep away. "Hey, where's my phone?!"

Dot waved her paw as she carried Debbie's phone in her mouth and zipped away.

"GET BACK HERE!" Debbie chased after the puppy.

Dot then passed it to Scruffy who ran off forward.

"Hey!" Debbie chased after him now.

Scruffy laughed as he ran off with Debbie's cell phone. At first this was annoying to Debbie, but she soon started to finding it rather fun.

'Over here! Over here!" Snow White even joined in.

"Better not mess up, Cat!" Scruffy called before tossing her the phone.

Snow White laughed as she caught, then it was her turn to run from the blonde teenage girl. But then the game soon ended as Debbie finally caught one of them with her phone.

"Gotcha!" Debbie picked up her phone.

Donnie then jumped up, grabbed the phone and ran with it.

"Hey, I got my phone back, Game's Over, Monkey Boy!" Debbie glared to her adoptive little brother.

"Looks like the game continues." Estelle giggled.

"DONNIE!" Debbie growled at her brother.

Donnie babbled and laughed as he ran with his eldest sister's phone.

"You guys must come for Donnie's birthday party," Marianne said to Atticus and Mo. "We're having it in August, because that's when we found Donnie. You remember that, don't you?"

"Of course, after Alaska, we'll meet you guys there." Mo replied.

"Oh, thank you." Marianne smiled.

"It's a date." Atticus agreed.

"Oh, it looks like Deborah is having fun with the others." Nigel laughed as he saw his older daughter was running with Donnie and the pets to get her cell phone back from them.

"Donnie, get back here with my phone!" Debbie glared.

Donnie babbled in his usual gibberish as he kept running with Debbie's phone.

"Is it bad if I have no idea what that kid is saying?" Vincent asked, referring to Donnie.

"It's okay, none of us understand him either." Debbie said.

"Not even me," Eliza admitted with her abilities to speak fluent animal. "Or Darwin."

"Well, maybe I can try to teach him how to speak English." Estelle said.

"Good luck with that..." Eliza replied, but gave a small smile.

Estelle smiled back to her.

"So, what were you guys doing?" Eliza asked.

"We're just about to eat if you'd like to join us." Akito invited.

"I could use something to eat." Eliza said.

"We haven't eaten since breakfast." Debbie actually agreed.

Donnie nodded as he came over with the phone.

"Thank you, Donnie." Debbie took her phone back.

Donnie gave a small chatter as though to say 'you're welcome'.

"Hey, Donnie." Estelle smiled to the feral boy.

Donnie waved back at her.

"I'm gonna teach you how to talk." Estelle said.

Donnie babbled to her, not really understanding, but smiled, just happy to see her since he had recognized her outside of his family. Estelle knew that this would possibly be hard, but she was up for it. But for now, it was time to eat. Atticus then used his magic to make the foods that everybody loved the most since they were more or less kind of trapped in the airport for the delayed flights to Alaska.

"Food, meet our bellies." Eliza smiled.

"Not bad." Debbie approved.

Donnie began to babble something out in a way to him say that the food looked delicious.

"Well, let's all dig in." Marianne smiled.

"Agreed." Nigel said.

With that, everybody took a food break. The kids sat at their own table while the adults sat at their own. Nigel and Marianne talked about their journey to Alaska and what they were going to film and shoot there.

"So, what's going on with you guys?" Eliza asked the Fudos.

"Patch was telling us about his adventure in Alaska with his niece and the Buddies." Vincent replied.

"Ooh, I wanna hear it." Eliza smiled.

Patch sighed, feeling he would have to start all over. "Okay..."

"Talking to animals again?" Debbie scoffed to her younger sister, though luckily, their parents didn't hear her.

"Patch, why don't you just continue on where you were?" Eliza asked.

"Okay, I'd love to do that," Patch sounded relieved. "Sorry, but I really don't wanna start all over, sorry, Eliza."

"It's alright." Eliza smiled.

Patch smiled back.

"It's just great to see you again, it feels like we haven't seen each other in ages." Estelle commented.

"It really does feel like that." Eliza said.

"We really missed you." Akito said.

"Where's your cousin Felicity?" Eliza asked.

"We're gonna meet her, Aunt Cherry, and Uncle Forte in Alaska." Estelle replied.

"She's so lucky that she doesn't have to be here." Debbie pouted.

"Now, Debbie, be patient..." Eliza sighed.

"Ugh, I can't even get cell phone reception around here!" Debbie complained.

"Who would you call anyway?" Akito asked. "You live in a motor home and travel all over the world."

"Yeah, the friends you would make could be your next destination." Vincent said.

"I still have friends back in school!" Debbie folded her arms in annoyance. "I'd give anything to be with them right now instead of being dragged all around the world in these jungles with wild animals."

"Anyway, please continue where you were, Dad." Scruffy said.

"So, anyway..." Patch then continued the story once they were all settled in.

Back home in Fernfield, word got out that the Buddies were missing and the kids told the deputy that they were unhappy and devastated by this conclusion. And where he was going to spread the word. Jessica was getting emotionally worried for the loss and disappearance of not only Oddball, but her brother and his own pet as well. The picture of the Buddies, Oddball, Patch, and Colette were then emailed. Bernie's human saw he had a new email, but due to being an old man, he had a hard time understanding how to open it and even had a handbook.

Oddball seemed to be shivering, so Budderball lay closer next to her to help keep them both warm. Budderball began to get his jersey off and then covered it over Oddball not caring if he got cold.

Oddball shook slightly, then looked up. "Budderball?"

"You should be warm," Budderball told her. "I don't want you to freeze."

"Aw! Thanks, Budderball." Oddball smiled before kissing him on the face cheek dog style before going to sleep.

Budderball blushed slightly as he smiled back to her and went to get some sleep himself. "Sleep tight, Oddball."

"You too." Oddball smiled back as she fell asleep.

Patch and Colette smiled, happy that Oddball and Budderball were experiencing love.

"Isn't it adorable?" Colette whispered.

"Like when I first met you." Patch replied quietly.

"Aw." Colette smiled.

Patch smiled bashfully to her. "You warm enough?"

"I get warmer every time I see you." Colette admitted bashfully.

Patch smiled as he got closer to Colette to make sure she was warm enough. Colette nuzzled against the dalmatian and he happily nuzzled her back. The next day, Shasta was going to be given some great news.


	10. Chapter 10

A human adult man who must've been Adam's father came into the shed to turn the light out. B-Dawg slightly whimpered to that. The man thought he heard something, then came inside the shed with the light on to explore.

"Time to use the secret weapon, sorry about this, Oddball." Patch whispered before crawling over to Budderball before gently pulling Budderball's front paw.

The human male grunted and groaned in disgust and ran out from the unpleasant smell. Luckily Budderball had covered Oddball's nose.

"Nasty!" the man grunted as he turned out the light and shut the shed door behind him.

"I see why they hate it when your paw gets pulled." Oddball commented to Budderball as she still wore his jersey.

"Don't worry, you won't have to smell it, I've got your nose covered." Budderball said.

Colette smirked slightly to Rosebud, her eyes seemed to light up whenever Shasta was involved.

"Looks like you'll be our leader." Patch said to Shasta.

"Me?" Shasta felt flattered and honored.

"Yes, besides, wasn't your father the leader of his own sled dog team too?" Patch asked.

"That's a good point..." Shasta smiled softly. "Plus, I know all the commands to coach the Buddies in the race."

"Not just them, but me as well." Oddball said.

"You wanna be in the race too, huh?" Shasta asked her.

"Yes, please," Oddball replied, looking rather motivated. "I wanna be one of a kind just like my Uncle Patch!"

"Well, okay," Shasta smiled. "I'd ask your uncle and his mate to join, but..."

"But what?" Oddball tilted her head.

"The only way for them to be on our sled team is if they were the same size as us, so then they wouldn't be too fast for us or to heavy in case we went up any slopes." Shasta said.

"Too old?" Oddball asked.

"I'm sorry, Oddball, but puppies only, no offense." Shasta replied gently, hoping she wouldn't get mad about him excluding the girl pup's uncle and his girlfriend.

"Aww!" Oddball pouted.

"I'm sorry, Oddball, but it's for the best..." Shasta replied. "You understand, right?"

"I guess..." Oddball felt bad for her favorite uncle and his girlfriend to be excluded.

"Well, maybe with some magic they can." Rosebud said.

"Magic?" Shasta looked back to the golden puppy as though he never heard of such a thing.

Patch then remembered his familiar magic and then used his own magic to turn himself and Colette into puppies.

"Uncle Patch!" Oddball's eyes widened in surprise.

Patch and Colette smiled to each other, and luckily, their collars shrunk down in size with them.

"That'll work." Shasta smiled.

"You guys look different as puppies..." Oddball came up to the former teenage dogs.

"Wait until you're our age," Colette giggled. "I'm sure by then you'll be covered in spots."

"Yeah and you'll be sounding different soon enough." Patch said.

"How do I sound different?" Oddball sounded confused.

"Oh, you'll find out." Patch replied.

Oddball looked very curious and confused.

After a while of outdoor training, Shasta took the others to the shed to go over his plan for them in the race.

"Alright, so who goes where, Shasta?" Patch asked.

Shasta started to organize them all. "Biggest and strongest dogs go next to the sled, in the back," he instructed/informed. "That's Budderball and Patch."

"What exactly do you mean by biggest?" Budderball took offense to that.

"Just get into position." Patch said.

"Yeah, chillax, dude." MudBud added in.

Patch and Budderball then took their places in front of the dog sled as they were positioning in the shed.

"The fastest will go in the middle," Shasta then instructed. "That's B-Dawg and Buddha."

"You heard him, guys." Oddball said.

"You got that right, S," B-Dawg said before going with his spiritual brother. "I am the handsomest and the fastest and the bravest."

"Just get into position." Oddball groaned out of annoyance.

"Sheesh, someone's impatient." B-Dawg muttered as he got into position.

"Rosebud will be the navigator up front with me, and if anything happens, Colette and Oddball will take her place." Shasta instructed.

"'Cuz girls aren't afraid to ask for directions~" Rosebud replied rather dreamily.

"So then, we'll be on the sled." Colette said.

"In case of emergency, you'll be our back-up." Shasta nodded.

"And remember, be as one dog, in harmony." Talon's voice advised the young dogs.

"In harmony." Oddball mimicked.

"Be nice." Patch smirked as he overheard that.

"Okay, okay." Oddball pouted playfully.

Patch ruffled up the top of his niece's head which made her laugh. Shasta then practiced running with the puppies through the snow as Talon watched to see what they all had learned. And where it was looking great. Budderball was slow at first, but soon, he had improved a lot since he had run before. And where soon enough it started to turn to night.

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo yelped as they were sliding down a snowy hill and it opened up and they all ended up on top of each other.

"You three, okay?" Buddy and Molly asked.

"Sure... Why not...?" Cherry crawled out from underneath Atticus and Mo.

Atticus and Mo then got up, dusting each other off.

Cherry stood up and cracked her back. "Ugh..."

Atticus soon used his magic to make Cherry's back feel better.

Cherry looked back at Atticus and Mo. "Are you guys all right?"

"Just fine." Atticus and Mo huffed at each other, still fighting.

"Guys..." Cherry sighed to the couple which were her best friend and new close friend.

"How long are they going to be like this?" Molly asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them like this before." Cherry replied.

"Well, let's hope it doesn't stay that way for long." Buddy said.

"We can only hope." Cherry agreed.

"We better get going to find Patch, Colette, Oddball, and the Buddies." Atticus said.

"Who put YOU in charge?" Mo glared.

"It's a good idea!" Atticus glared back.

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO, HOUSEBOY!" Mo yelled.

"You better keep your mouth shut before I use magic to shut it yourself!" Atticus glared back.

"Make me!" Mo grabbed him by his collar. "Book Nerd with a side of pocket!" she then punched him in the face which didn't do that much damage, but it showed that she was as dangerous as she said she was.

Atticus threw her back.

"Cherry, please make them stop." Molly begged.

"I don't know how to..." Cherry felt disturbed by Atticus and Mo arguing and fighting with each other, both physically and verbally.

"Have you tried yell at them to stop?" Buddy asked.

"Guys, quit it!" Cherry walked over to the bickering couple. "You guys have been through so much together!"

Suddenly, Cherry was grabbed into the fight and was thrown out and crashed into a tree and slid down.

"Look at what you made me do!" Atticus glared to Mo. "You made me hurt my best friend."

"Aw, shut up, you know-it-all!" Mo glared back.

"STOP!"Cherry yelled.

And where this caused Atticus and Mo to stop their fighting.

"What is wrong with you guys?!" Cherry came back, limping slightly from the painful impact she had just met with.

"I just don't understand why Atticus doesn't just keep Drell from torturing you entirely and make sure that you don't get hurt or tortured by him." Mo said.

"Because Drell is an idiot!" Cherry outraged. "He's a big fat bully who doesn't know what he's doing and is a pain that needs to die! I don't even know how he even became Head of the Witches Council, he's nothing but an egocentric, sadistic, slimy, horrible, ballistic monster who needs to be put out of MY misery, because I'm sick of being HIS SCAPEGOAT! Everything is my fault with him AND I NEVER CATCH A BREAK FROM HIM BECAUSE HE GETS LAUGHS OUT OF MY PAIN AND HUMILIATION!"

Atticus frowned as he now knew that Drell was causing more pain to his best friend, then he thought so he decided that he would make sure that Drell would pay for what the strong warlock's done to Cherry.

"Now, you make up!" Cherry told them.

"Uh, Cherry...?" Mo spoke up.

"MAKE UP OR I WILL MAKE YOU!" Cherry sounded very angry right now.

"Okay, okay." Atticus and Mo said.

"Good." Cherry nodded firmly.

"Wow, Cherry, I've never seen you this angry..." Atticus was scared of her for once.

"He's going to LOVE ME!" Cherry roared which made her eyes turn fiery red and her fangs from Forte seemed to pop out to highlight her rage.

"You two better start making up." Buddy said.

Atticus and Mo both sighed, knowing that they would have to get this out of the way. Cherry breathed heavily and angrily as she looked like she had literally exploded all over the bickering couple. Atticus and Mo muttered apologies to each other.

"Now hug." Cherry demanded.

"The two then hugged each other.

"Now say you're 'Buttzillas'." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Cherry..." Atticus replied.

"SAY IT!" Cherry roared.

"Okay... I'm a Buttzilla..." Atticus said.

Cherry smirked and then snickered which then made Mo, Molly, and Buddy laugh.

"Wait, no, hey!" Atticus glared. "Mo, say you're a Buttzilla!"

"Okay, fine... I'm a Buttzilla." Mo sighed.

Cherry kept laughing.

"You think this is funny?" Mo glared at her.

"I'm sorry, I just had to get some entertainment out of this." Cherry calmed down.

"Hmm..." Atticus and Mo hummed.

"The point is, you guys shouldn't be fighting over me, you're a couple, you're supposed to fight over stupid stuff like forgetting a birthday, anniversary, or Valentine's Day." Cherry said.

Atticus and Mo sighed as they knew that Cherry was right.

"Now please no fighting, it's annoying and painful for everybody." Cherry folded her arms.

"We promise." Atticus and Mo promised.

"Good," Cherry firmly nodded, then grunted in pain. "Gah, stupid fangs!"

"That's why you need to always stay calm, so then you don't bring out your fangs." Atticus said.

"I hate being a vampire..." Cherry groaned.

"It must have some advantages." Atticus said.

"Whatever, let's just move on..." Cherry scoffed.

"Agreed." Molly said.

"Now to find the others before it's too late." Buddy said.

"Gosh, Dad, why did you fight with Mom like that?" Vincent asked Atticus.

"Like what?" Atticus asked as he came by to throw away some of the trash he had.

"You know what I mean." Vincent said.

"What?" Atticus asked.

"Remember that argument you and Mo had when you guys, Cherry, Buddy, and Molly were coming to get us?" Patch prompted.

"Oh, right..." Atticus frowned.

"What were you guys fighting about anyway, Mr. Fudo?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, what were you two fighting about, Dad?" Akito asked.

Atticus scratched his head. "I don't remember..."

"Why don't we continue on with the story?" Estelle asked.

"How far along are you?" Atticus asked curiously.

"We're getting to the part where Shasta taught us how to race." Patch replied.

"Ohh, right." Atticus said.

"So, after that, we decided to get some rest after well-done practice." Patch smiled.

"Did everyone sleep alright?" Scruffy asked.

"It was a big day, so yeah, we did, especially your cousin." Patch smiled.

"Not everyone, there was one pup that was scared." Colette said.

"Was it one of the Buddies?" Dot guessed.

"Yep." Patch nodded.

"Let me guess, Budderball regretted not eating?" Estelle asked.

"Incorrect." Colette said.

"Uhh... B-Dawg?" Dot tried.

"Yep." Patch nodded.

"Wow, really?" Dot laughed. "Um, what was wrong?"

"Yeah." Scruffy said.

"Well..." Patch and Colette started.

The puppies were asleep in the shed for another night unbeknowst to Shasta's human family. Patch and Colette and Rosebud soon noticed B-Dawg still up.


	11. Chapter 11

Colette yawned and looked to the golden retriever puppy with a silver chain. "B-Dawg?"

"What are you doing up?" Patch asked

"Oh, no reason." B-Dawg replied.

"B-Dawg...?" Patch gave the puppy a long look.

"You can tell us." Colette said.

"It's nothing..." B-Dawg backed away.

"You can tell us anything, B-Dawg." Colette said.

B-Dawg looked away.

"B-Dawg..." Rosebud came to her brother. "Please..."

B-Dawg sighed, knowing that the sooner he told them, the sooner he would be okay. "Okay, I'll tell you..."

Patch, Colette, and Rosebud then sat back, anxious to hear about his little dilemma.

"I-I'm scared." B-Dawg said.

"Of what?" Patch asked softly.

"Yeah." Colette added.

"Everything..." B-Dawg admitted. "I just feel worried... What if we never go back home?"

"Yes, we will." Patch assured him.

"I just don't like this..." B-Dawg admitted.

"We'll be back home soon." Patch said.

"I wanna go now..." B-Dawg said.

"We will, it's going to be okay, B-Dawg." Colette comforted him the best that she could as a surrogate mother.

Patch joined in and began to comfort B-Dawg as well the best he could.

"I just... I just... I'm not that brave..." B-Dawg admitted.

"B-Dawg, believe it or not, I'm scared too." Patch said.

"You are...?" B-Dawg asked, surprised that Patch could be scared of anything.

"Yes." Patch nodded.

"No way..." B-Dawg replied.

"B-Dawg, we're all scared of something," Patch replied. "Even grown-up dogs."

"But sometimes, we have to face our fears." Colette said.

"I don't know if I could..." B-Dawg wasn't so sure.

"Sure you can, it's like acting." Patch said.

B-Dawg looked over.

"Just pretend you're like a superdog who's not afraid of anything and your brothers and sister need you." Colette coached.

"Yeah." Patch agreed.

"Okay." B-Dawg said.

"It's okay to be scared, but you need to be brave." Colette said.

"How do I pretend I'm not scared?" B-Dawg asked.

"Try to think of something that makes you feel brave." Patch coached.

B-Dawg tried to think.

"Think... Like Thunderbolt." Patch suggested, knowing how much he admired the dog when he was a much smaller pup.

B-Dawg began to think about the heroic dog Patch mentioned.

"You remember Thunderbolt, don't you?" Patch prompted.

"Yeah, a little." B-Dawg smiled as he felt motivation.

"That's good." Colette smiled.

"You can do it!" Patch smiled as well.

"I can do it..." B-Dawg smiled in determination.

"That's the B-Dawg we know and love." Colette said.

B-Dawg smiled, then started to yawn.

"Get some rest, Super Pup," Patch replied to that. "We'll need our energy tomorrow."

"Yeah." Rosebud nodded.

B-Dawg yawned and stretched, feeling instantly sleepy, then went right to bed, telling himself to be brave.

"Um, Colette, can we talk?" Rosebud asked the cocker spaniel shyly.

"Of course, dear." Colette said.

"Alone?" Rosebud asked.

Patch got the message and decided to sleep next to Oddball and Budderball.

Colette smiled to him, then looked to the female puppy. "What is it, Rosebud?"

"Um... How do you know if you're in love or not?" Rosebud asked.

"That's easy, when you feel like you met your soulmate or your one true love, it makes you feel like it's just the two of you in the whole world and your heart starts pounding at five miles an hour." Colette smiled.

Rosebud smiled back, that was such a beautiful description and personally accurate to her feelings.

"Why do you ask?" Colette replied, though she had a very good idea why.

"Well, because, I-I think I'm in love with Shasta." Rosebud smiled.

"Shasta?" Colette asked.

"Uh, yeah..." Rosebud seemed to blush underneath her fur. "he's just so bold, adventurous... He's an amazing guy."

"You remind me of myself when I was your age." Colette smiled.

"When you met Patch?" Rosebud smiled back.

"Yep." Colette nodded.

Rosebud smiled. "How did you know he was the one?"

"Like I told you before," Colette reminded her. "I felt that when I met Patch... That's such a wonderful day I shan't ever forget and hope to never do so..." she then sighed dreamily as she looked to the sleeping dalmatian.

"Well, I hope me and Shasta get to be a couple." Rosebud said.

"I'm sure you both will," Colette supported with a smirk. "You two seem rather close from what I've gathered since we first met him."

"Well, what can I say? I really like him." Rosebud said.

Colette giggled.

"What if he doesn't like me back?" Rosebud then pouted.

"How could he not?" Colette asked.

Unknown to either of them, Shasta was overhearing their conversation after he had came out for some reason.

"I dunno..." Rosebud shrugged. "What if I'm not good enough?"

"Ah, Rosebud, I'm sure he likes you," Colette encouraged. "And even if he doesn't, you can always be friends, I doubt that's the case though, he put you in charge of navigation." she then reminded.

"True," Rosebud said. "But I just want him to know my feelings for him, like to my eyes, he's a strong heroic leader."

"That's how I felt about Patch." Colette really related to that.

"Um... How do I let him know though?" Rosebud asked.

"Tell him your feelings towards him." Colette said.

"How...?" Rosebud asked.

"Well, if I were him, what would you tell what you like most about me?" Colette prompted.

"Well, if you were Shasta, I would tell you that I love you and that I think you are the most bravest pup I've ever met and you are also a great leader, I can already tell because I can tell by the determination you have in your eyes and that I hope you can accept my love and I hope that you me as well, Shasta." Rosebud said.

Shasta smiled as he overheard that.

"Do you think he'd like that, Colette?" Rosebud asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Colette smiled.

"Huh?" Rosebud asked. 'What do you mean?"

Colette pointed her paw over.

Rosebud turned around and saw that Shasta was right behind her the whole time. "Oh, Sh-Shasta, h-how long have you been there?" she then asked.

"Oh, long enough..." Shasta smiled bashfully in return. "Uh, Rosebud, did you really mean what you just said?"

"Of course I did, I meant every word." Rosebud said.

Shasta smiled. "Seriously?"

"Shasta." Rosebud tried to stop him from doing that again.

"Sorry..." Shasta replied bashfully. "I-I was hoping you'd feel the same way..."

"Y-You did?" Rosebud asked surprised with a smile.

"Mm-hmm..." Shasta smiled back.

Rosebud came closer to him with a smile.

"I'll leave you two alone." Colette smiled before going over to her sleeping soulmate.

Rosebud and Shasta looked over sheepishly to her, but then smiled to each other. Colette yawned as she then fell asleep next to Patch. Shasta and Rosebud were then about to kiss.

"Do we have to hear this part?" Scruffy interrupted once again. His mouth was soon covered by Dot as she wanted to hear what happened. Scruffy muffled and glared.

Dot glared back, then looked to her parents with a smile. "Please continue."

"Right, now, where was I, oh, yes, the kissing scene." Colette said before continuing the story.

Scruffy looked absolutely disgusted while Dot and even Show White smiled to this fact.

Shasta and Rosebud now were about to kiss. Colette smiled as she fell asleep next to Patch.

"Shasta! Where are you, boy?!" A boy's voice called out.

"Um, I gotta go..." Shasta said.

"Oh, okay..." Rosebud replied softly. "Go to your human."

"I'll be back tomorrow morning, good night." Shasta said to her as he then quickly left to meet with his boy.

Rosebud sighed as did Shasta as he had to leave his soulmate. Shasta barked as he went out to see Adam. Rosebud then decided to just get some sleep for the night. The next day, Shasta was going to have a surprise for Adam.

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Buddy, Molly, Scamp, Danielle, and Annette were exploring all over to find who they were looking for.

Drell came over which made them all glare to him since they excluded him at first. "Hello..."

"I got a bone to pick with you!" Cherry glared at the warlock.

"Now, Cherry..." Drell started, not taking her anger seriously at first. "Listen..."

"No you listen, you pig!" Cherry glared sharper.

"What did you call me?!" Drell glared.

"P-I-G." Cherry spelt it out for him.

"Why, you little-" Drell reached out for her.

Cherry smirked, then turned and gasped as Atticus was farther away, too busy trying to make up with Mo to do anything, then smiled nervously back to the warlock. "I am so sorry, I think I'm tired..."

"Oh, no, you don't, you little-" Drell glared.

"ATTICUS, HELP!" Cherry yelled out.

Drell grabbed her and pulled her into a sleeper hold, putting his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Mo, I'm really sorry about the fight we had," Atticus said to Mo. "I don't know what came over me."

"That's okay, it was probably my fault." Mo replied.

"Atticus!" Cherry muffled.

Atticus and Mo both felt like Cherry was in one of her situations with Drell.

"Uh, I better go and uhh..." Atticus said.

"Go ahead." Mo allowed, knowing that he had to do what he had planned to do.

Drell patted his hands together as Cherry was trapped in a snow lump.

"What did you do to her?!" Atticus asked.

"Nuthin'..." Drell smirked, then pushed down the large snow ball down the hill.

Cherry yelled out as she rolled down the hill, hit the tree, and looked painfully dizzy. Atticus glared at Drell before starting to do some pain to the strong warlock, wanting him to pay for everything he ever did to Cherry. Cherry crawled across the snow. Drell then slid down and crashed into her in the tree.

"You did that on purpose!" Cherry wailed. "I am so sick of being your scapegoat!"

"Mommy, I see stars." Drell said dizzy. He then shook his head and came back to normal and put his glasses back in place.

Cherry roared and tackled him down. "I AM SICK OF YOU!"

"I am going to make your life a whole lot more..." Drell glared before seeing Atticus give him the threat look.

Cherry growled and actually started to fight the warlock. Atticus was sliding down and looked surprised.

"You never let me have any fun!" Cherry whacked Drell with a tree limb which broke it, but she didn't care. "PAIN! PAIN! PAIN! All you do is glorify Atticus and make a MONKEY OUT OF ME!"

Drell then used his magic on Cherry, not caring what the result would be.

Atticus reached in and pulled them both up by their collars. "What's going on here?"

"I'm burning him, Atticus, I don't care what happens!" Cherry reached for Drell. "I wanna rip out his spine and use it as a back-scratcher!"

Drell then fired a spell at Cherry, not caring what it would do to her, he just wanted her to stop. Cherry turned into a mouse and landed in the snow. She then looked up nervously and tried to hide. Drell grabbed Cherry and picked her up by her tail while licking his lips.

"Drell, don't!" Atticus said. "She's my best friend!"

"I'm sorry, Atticus, but her time has come and she is now my meal." Drell said, then dropped Cherry into his mouth and gulped her down.

Atticus instantly punched Drell in the stomach, causing him to burp Cherry out. Drell held his stomach in pain.

Cherry fell flat onto a rock and slid down. "Owch..."

Atticus soon used his magic and changed Cherry back to her normal self. Cherry shook her head, then glared to Drell, about to attack him again.

"Don't even think about it." Drell glared out of pain.

"Make me!" Cherry growled and lunged out for the warlock.

Drell glared before using his magic to blast the perky goth away. Cherry yelped out and ended up in another snow lump.

"Drell!" Atticus scolded.

"Do what you want to me, I'm sick of her!" Drell glared at Atticus.

"Yes!" Cherry cheered.

Drell glanced at Cherry, then back to Atticus.

"Aunt Cherry got crazy from Drell, huh?" Akito asked.

"Yes, and I believe this was the adventure where she finally stood up to him." Patch said. "It was either that or when your father became a werepony at the Monster Road Rally... It's hard to say, I wasn't there for whenever it happened, but I was surprised when your dad told me about it."

"Anyways, Dad, did you teach Drell a lesson and you know." Vincent said, pounding his right fist into the palm of his left hand.

"Yeah, but of course, that didn't keep him down for long, though I could've sworn I saw a black eye when we all reunited." Patch said.


	12. Chapter 12

And where Patch was right as Atticus began to fight Drell with his bare fists. Mo was sitting on a log and filing her nails with her legs crossed as her boyfriend fought the warlock. Cherry began to enjoy this fight and when it was all over Drell was left with a black eye.

"Okay, now can we get back on track?" Atticus folded his arms.

"Sure, why not?" Drell mumbled as he had a cold press on his eye.

"I agree with Atticus." Scamp said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Drell replied. "Away we go."

"At least you didn't get hit with a hockey puck to the eye, that really hurts." Mo said to the warlock.

"Yeah." Angel said.

"Like you'd know?" Drell asked.

"Trust me, I know." Mo folded her arms.

"And how do you know?" Drell asked.

"When you live on the streets for as long as I have, you see a lot and take a lot..." Mo replied, then rolled up her sleeve to show hidden cuts and scars that she hid from the others, then pointed each of them out. "That's from my strict grandmother for accidentally breaking her vase... That one came from her dog when I took one of her puppies without permission..." she thn pointed to her left eye. "This is from when we were walking one day and saw a little league game playing softball and they hit the ball so hard that it hit me right in my cornea."

"Wow." Drell said.

"Too bad we didn't have anyone to patch you up." Angel frowned to her owner.

"I know, girl, it's okay..." Mo hugged her teenage puppy back as they recalled their times before they met Atticus and Scamp.

"Anyway, let's get going." Drell said.

Buddy and Molly tried to sniff their puppies' tracks. Angel, Scamp, Annette, and Danielle started to join in.

"Got them?" Danielle asked.

"Hard to say," Buddy replied. "This snow seems to be blocking their scent."

"I can't seem to catch Colette's scent either." Scamp said.

"Oh, it's the snow," Angel grunted. "It covers up everything!"

"Now, what do we do?" Danielle asked.

"There's gotta be someway outta this..." Cherry said. "But how?! HOW?!"

"Easy, we go forward." Atticus said.

"Forward?" Mo asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yep, towards town, I hope." Atticus said.

"Might as well..." Drell shrugged.

"Move forward!" Atticus proclaimed as they decided to move forward.

Meanwhile, back with Patch and the others...

Patch woke up first, he yawned and stretched and smacked his lips. "Mm... Thirsty..." he said raspily as he then walked out from his hiding place and looked for a saucer of water.

And where he looked over close by Shasta's owner's family house and where he decided to listen in to any conversations the family might be having. Patch put his ear up so he could listen in on what was going on with Shasta's human family. Shasta was on one of the stairs to listen into Adam's and his father's conversation.

"So, what did they talk about?" Scruffy asked.

"Hm... I don't remember..." Patch pouted.

"Didn't it have something to do with an accident?" Colette asked.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I don't think I remember what happened..." Patch said to the others.

"Well, it was a long time ago." Colette comforted. "I also think it was actually Christmas, not summer..."

"CAN WE PLEASE CONTINUE ON WITH THE STORY?!" Snow white yelled.

The others then looked at the white kitten.

"Heh... Sorry..." Snow White smiled sheepishly.

"How's about I get to the part where Shasta lured Adam into the shed?" Patch suggested.

"Was that when Adam found out that you all were there?" Vincent asked.

"Yes." Patch said as he continued the story.

The others then listened to what happened next.

Patch overheard the humans talking about an accident from where he was sitting in the shed with his love, niece, and the Buddies. And where it sounded like Adam's father didn't approve of him sledding again.

"Oh, my..." Patch frowned quietly as he overheard this.

After Adam's father left Shasta found this the perfect time to bring Adam to the shed the only way he could think of by taking Adam's bag which had the book he found in the shed back to where the boy found it.

Back in Fernfield, the kids were miserably lost without their Buddies around.

Jessica knew she was going to get married soon, but she felt empty without Oddball around since they had become natural best friends since the puppy's adoption. "Oh, Oddball, where could you be?" she frowned.

"Oh, Jessie, I'm sure she's fine..." Christopher tried to soothe his future wife.

"I know," Jessica frowned. "I just miss her."

Christopher hugged Jessica. Jessica sniffled as she started to cry since Oddball was gone and she had no idea where her puppy was.


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile, back with Patch and the others as Adam followed Shasta into the shed...

"Hey!" Adam chased after Shasta as he had one of his human's book in his mouth.

Shasta dropped the book in the middle of the floor as Adam came through the door to see his puppy. 

"What is it, boy?" Adam asked.

Shasta grabbed onto the tarp with his mouth and pulled it down to show his human the sled. 

"You know Dad won't let us sled, besides, we don't even have a team." Adam said to his puppy.

Shasta turned over. "Now, guys!" he yipped to his hiding friends.

"You heard him." Patch whispered.

With that, the puppies flooded out to meet the boy, one-by-one.

"Whoa, Buddha?" Adam checked out the first golden puppy. "As in, the Zen Master?"

Rosebud came next, followed by Budderball, B-Dawg, and MudBud. Shasta then summoned for Patch, Colette, and Oddball.

"Hi." Patch smiled.

Adam did a double take. "Did you just talk?... I must be dreaming..."

"Nope, you're not dreaming, Adam." Patch smiled.

"Wow..." Adam replied.

"You can thank Puppy Power." Patch then looked to the others to see they were positioned like how Shasta wanted them to. 

"I've been studying for this," Adam grew excited. "We'll need some equipment, we can do this!"

"But where can we get the equipment?" Patch asked.

"I know where we can find some." Adam replied as he stood up.

"Great." Patch smiled.

Adam then went to get the equipment to get the dogs ready for their first ever race.

'This is so exciting.' Oddball thought to herself.

Once Adam came back with the equipment, he had the dogs ready.

"Don't worry about us though, Adam," Patch said since there were more than six of them. "If anything happens, I, Colette, or Oddball will step in to help."

"Why do they call you Oddball?" Adam wondered about Patch's niece's name.

"Well, you see...." Oddball said before starting to tell him her story due to the help of Puppy Power. She went on about how when after she was born, she was born without spots and she was a little stranger between her siblings: Little Dipper and Domino. And where she even tried to use ink from a piece of paper on a copy machine to make it look like she had gotten her spots.

Adam laughed at some parts and was surprised at what he was hearing. "Sounds like you've been through a lot, Oddball."

"Well, not as much as Uncle Patch, but yeah," Oddball smiled. "He taught me that I should be one of a kind like when he was a puppy and met Thunderbolt."

"Cool." Adam smiled. He then frowned.

"What's wrong, Adam?" Colette asked.

"It's too big," Adam said about the attachment around Shasta's body since he was just a puppy. "Guess I should measure you guys first before I make some new ones."

"You sew?" Patch asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I love sewing." Adam admitted proudly.

"Wow, and at such a young age." Patch smiled.

"Well, I'm pretty impressive myself." Adam smiled modestly, then measured the puppies and started to make them new reigns for their sled.

'Impressive.' Colette thought to herself.

Adam then put everybody in their reigns once he was done, then looked to Patch, Colette, and Oddball. "You guys too or just Shasta and the Buddies?"

"Us too, please." Oddball smiled.

"Okay, step right up." Adam smiled back.

"Ladies first." Patch told his girlfriend and niece.

Colette and Oddball both smiled as they went up to Adam. Patch smiled back to them. Adam then took their measurements and went to work on the next ones.

'Feels like I'm a fashion model.' Oddball thought to herself. She even did some poses.

"Okay, Rarity Junior." Patch chuckled playfully to his niece.

"I couldn't resist." Oddball giggled.

Adam then put the other three dogs into their reigns and had them ready for the race as well. "Now, let's see how strong you all are." he then said as he took them outside, putting on his coat and hat.

"You'll be surprised with how strong we are." Patch smiled.

"Or at least be surprised with how strong one of us is." Oddball said.

Adam strapped logs, but not way too heavy, but heavy enough for the puppies and called mushing commands to them to test them out for the upcoming dog sled race to bring them all home. Patch seemed to go with a log heavier for him. Adam commanded and cheered for them as they were improving real well.

"I hope I'm gonna be as strong as Patch!" Budderball cheered for himself.

"Maybe someday, you will!" Patch called out to him.

Talon watched the puppies from a top the trees and looked very proud of all of their progress since Shasta's educated them. 

Adam then tested the puppies by holding them on an extended leash that would be like the dog sled's ropes where they would hook up to. And where after a few tugs, Patch, Colette, Oddball, Shasta, and the Buddies all then gave one last pull and where it overpowered the boy.

"Whoa!" Adam hollered and laughed as he was sliding in the snow now from their pulls. 

They were now walking through town. Rosebud stopped however and looked into the toy store window and saw a stuffed dog toy that had cute boots and a winter cap on which caught her eye. 

"You want that, girl?" Adam asked her.

"Yes, please!" Rosebud yipped up happily.

Adam could have sworn he heard Rosebud talk, but that didn't stop him from buying her the winter cap. They walked in, took the pink winter cap, and paid for it. Rosebud then smiled as she had a new hat and caught up with the others.

'This is so much fun.' Oddball thought to herself with a smile.

Adam then decided to throw snowballs as a way to play catch with the puppies, having a lot of fun with them. And where two of his snowballs hit Patch and Budderball. Patch and Budderball shivered, but then laughed as they had so much fun with this.

"This one's for you, B-Dawg!" Adam called before throwing a ball to the 'coolest Buddy'.

And where it hit him in the face, not hurting the pup, but still made him look silly. This made the others laughed.

"Oh, I ain't playing, but it is on!" B-Dawg shivered slightly as he challenged.

And where all the pups started ambush Adam. Adam yelled out, but laughed as the puppies were tackling him, but all playful of course. And where they soon did some training with the sled. Adam still gave them commands and the puppies had gratefully improved since they first started. And where the sight of them pulling a sled surprised a familiar dog sled team.

"Adam sounds like me when we first met Balto." Akito smiled in inspiration.

"Indeed he was." Patch smiled.

"I'm so proud of you." Akito pet the older Dalmatian.

"Someday, I'm gonna be just like you." Scruffy smiled up to his dad.

"I'm certain about that too, son." Patch smiled.

"So, you guys used Adam's dad's sled?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, it was a little too heavy for Adam at first though." Patch replied.

"What do you mean?" Estelle asked.

"Well, the sled was for Adam's dad, but he's not as strong as Akito or your dad." Patch explained.

"So, what did you do about it then?" Eliza asked.

"Adam started to build his own sled with our help." Patch smiled.

"Of course we had to wear welding masks for when it came to welding it." Colette said.

"Yeah, but we mostly handed whatever Adam would need." Patch smiled.

"So, you were like his little helpers." Vincent said.

"You could say that." Patch smiled in agreement.

"I wish we could've met Adam," Estelle sighed. "He sounds like a very wonderful boy."

"Oh, trust me, he was." Patch smiled.

Adam did some more sewing and soon finished up the sled and it was all ready for the upcoming race.

"Impressive." Patch smiled.

"We'll try it tomorrow." Adam smiled to his canine friends.

"Perfect." Patch smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day...

Adam was all bundled up and had the puppies ready to test out the dog sled. Talon came out and decided to watch the group.

"Alright, we're ready." Patch said.

"Alright, guys, let's try it out, let's go!" Adam commanded the dogs. "Come on, Mush!"

The puppies hooked up to the sled then moved with him to do a test run with their brand new sled.

"And away we go!" Colette called out.

Adam laughed and cheered as he enjoyed this as much as the puppies did. During their test run, a certain dog sled team saw fadst they were going.

"And nine puppies become one," Talon smiled. "Their work here is almost done."

"Sacre bleu!" Francois yelped. "Did you see that?!"

"Oh, uh, I was busy watching the puppy sled team." Felipe replied stupidly.

"You idiot, I was talking about the puppy sled team!" Francois glared. "They were moving pretty fast."

"Come on!" Adam cheered for his team as they took him across the snowy slopes with ease.

"Wahoo!" Colette smiled.

"We were a pretty good team," Patch narrated. "But we knew we couldn't stay long. We could never forget about the ones who we were separated from back home where our hearts were."

"So, the next night was it the same or did something tragic happen?" Scruffy asked.

"Well, Adam still wanted to be in the race, but his father still refused." Patch sighed softly.

"That's not fair!" Snow White pouted. "Why should Adam be excluded when he wasn't even in that accident?!"

"Yeah!" Dot added.

"I know, but it was just his rules..." Patch sighed himself. 

"You should've bit him, Dad." Scruffy grinned darkly.

"Scruffy!?" Colette gasped.

"Sorry, Mom." Scruffy smiled nervously then.

"Anyway, continue" Snow White said.

"So, that night, Adam broke open his piggy bank..." Patch began back onto the story.

Adam then just did that with a hammer and shared a knowing look with Shasta.

Meanwhile...

Cherry and Drell started to poke each other and looked like immature siblings fighting each other now.

"Stop fighting each other or else I'll make you both stop!" Atticus glared.

"He started it!" Cherry growled.

"No, you did!" Drell growled back. 

"WE WILL TURN OURSELVES AROUND!" Mo threatened like a hostile mother.

"How does that makes any sense?" Cherry and Drell asked.

"Don't judge me..." Mo glowered.

Cherry and Drell kept walking.

Drell put his finger in his mouth and snuck his finger into Cherry's ear. "Boop."

"THAT'S IT!" Cherry yelled and tackled him onto the ground and started to beat him up. 

"Cherry, stop." Drell said.

"Why, cuz it hurts?" Cherry scoffed.

"No, it tickles." Drell smirked.

"Tickles?! How is me beating you up not hurting you?!" Cherry glared.

"I guess you're just too wussy." Drell smirked.

Cherry growled and tackled him. "Get out of my face, I'm claustrophobic!"

"Is that so?" Drell grinned darkly.

"Uh-oh..." Cherry's eyes widened.

"That's it!" Atticus glared before dragging Drell away from Cherry.

Cherry stood up and straightened herself out. "Jerk..."

Drell began to wince in pain from Atticus's grip.

"Now, I know you don't like each other, but if you wanna stay, you two are gonna learn how to get along." Atticus glared to the warlock.

"Yes, sir..." Drell struggled.

"Serves you right." Cherry mocked Drell.

'And Cherry, I don't want you teasing him either." Atticus then looked to his best friend.

"Huh?" Cherry asked in surprise.

"You heard me." Atticus said firmly.

"What did I do?!" Cherry asked.

"Cherry, this is just as your fault as it is Drell's!" Mo scolded the perky goth. "I know he picks on you and tortures you all the time, but you keep testing his patience to make him act up!"

"It's true." Drell said.

"You're blaming me too?" Cherry sounded like she felt bad.

"It's your fault just as much as it is Drell's," Mo said. "You're lucky that Atticus doesn't send you guys to a desert island and doesn't let you guys stay there until you learn how to get along with each other."

"Yeah." Atticus said.

Cherry and Drell looked to each other.

"Say, that's not a bad idea..." Atticus said.

"Uh, I'm sure Mo was just kidding, Atticus!" Cherry smiled nervously.

"Yeah!" Drell agreed.

"Was I?" Mo folded her arms.

"Come on, let's not do something we'll regret..." Cherry smiled nervously to Atticus. "Look at this face, aren't I too cute to send away on a desert island with a brutish ogre man?"

"What you call me?!" Drell glared.

"See what I mean?" Cherry smiled nervously.

"Okay..." Atticus smirked darkly which could rival King Sombra himself. "We'll look for the dogs and YOU TWO learn how to get along!"

"No, no, please, no!" Cherry begged. "Don't leave me alone with him!"

"Please, please, please don't leave me alone with her!" Drell begged.

Atticus had enough of them and sent them away.

"Oh, Dad, you didn't!" Akito hiccuped.

"I did..." Atticus replied as he remembered that.

"Why?" Estelle asked.

"I thought it'd teach them a lesson..." Atticus folded his arms. "And, it actually did."

"Cool." Vincent said.

"Your Aunt Cherry may be scary now, but she used to be kind of annoying..." Atticus smiled sheepishly. "Don't tell her I said that though."

"Our lips are sealed." The kids, Pokemon, Snow White, and pups said.

Atticus laughed weakly. 

Back in the story...

Atticus, Mo, Buddy, and Molly were walking around town and spotted the sheriff's station.

"Let's go see if the sheriff's seen them." Mo suggested.

"I sure hope so." Scamp said.

The two teenagers and the dogs decided to go check in the station. Along the way, they passed a boy and his own dog.

Francois gave an evil eye to the Buddies, Colette, Patch, and Oddball and decided to have a little word with them since they were all alone.

"Everyone, get behind me, we've got company." Patch told them as he stood firmly towards a familiar dog.

The others then did as said, knowing that would be a very good idea.

"Hi there, Adam, what can I do for ya?" the sheriff asked the boy who came in while Atticus and Mo decided to wait their turn.

"I, uh, am here to sign up for the race." Adam handed a paper over to the man.

The old man began to think Adam was signing his father up for the race. "Oh, your old man's coming out of retirement?" he asked out of excitement at first. "Alright, that is just the best news--"

Adam tried to explain, but didn't get a chance to.

"You can consider him already signed up!" the sheriff smiled. "I mean done and done!"

"No, no, it's for--" Adam tried again.

But unfortunately, Adam couldn't get a word out to him. Adam felt like giving up. 

"Bonjour, my little friends." Francois smiled darkly to the puppies. 

"What do you want?" Patch growled.

"Aren't you as beautiful as the yellow snow?" Francois replied. "I just came by to wish you luck."

"I know the reason why you came here, Francois, it was just to try and scare us, well, it won't work," Patch growled. "I saw that look in your eyes before you came over here."

"Oh, you're all just brave to race after the horrible thing that happened to Shasta's parents." Francois insisted.

"What are you talking about?" Patch growled, getting up close to Francois.

"Horrible?" B-Dawg shuddered in fear.

"They were crossing the frozen lake on the home stretch of the race," Francois explained. "The ice broke and Shasta's parents perished. The whole family is cursed."

"Cursed?" B-Dawg repeated nervously.

"You don't scare us, you big bully!" Oddball glared.

"And we don't believe in curses, so you better go back to your sled team before I starting beating the crud out of you." Patch threatened Francois.

"Yeah, right, of course!" B-Dawg agreed with Patch to sound tough.

"Yeah, right, of course not, anyways, bon chance!" Francois called before laughing mockingly.

"I swear, the next time I see that dog, I am going to make sure he doesn't torment anyone else." Patch growled.

Adam and Shasta came out of the sheriff's office then.

"That's scary." Budderball commented about Francois's story. "What if something like that happens to us?"

"Scary? Pshaw!" B-Dawg scoffed. "B-Dawg is all about the scary!"

"Shh, here he comes." Rosebud said to the others.

"So are we in?" Patch asked Adam.

"Well, more or less..." Adam replied. 

The Buddies whimpered slightly, a little nervous because of what Francois told them.

"Don't let his story get to you." Patch whispered.

"Come on, let's go!" Oddball told her friends and uncle.

"Agreed." Colette nodded.

With that, they then moved out, little did they know, their humans and parents were coming for them.


	15. Chapter 15

Jessica sighed as she sat in the backyard, still mourning the loss of Oddball, then saw a familiar cat and forced herself to be social with her. "Hello, Ms. Mittens, how are you?"

"I'm looking for that B-Dawg, have you seen him?" the cat sounded angry.

"No, I haven't seen him or the Buddies or Patch or Colette or Oddball or even Buddy and Molly and I can't seem to find Atticus, Mo, or Cherry either." Jessica said, confused of where they might be.

"Well, if you see that boy, you tell him that he needs to stop chasing my kitten!" Ms. Mittens looked very firm and angry about B-Dawg. "You tell his parents that he's gonna end up in the pound too!"

"Wait, you mean you saw him?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, days ago, but not recently," Ms. Mittens replied.

"Did you happen to see Oddball with him?" Jessica asked hopefully. "She's my dalmatian, she has a few spots on her legs and has more coming in and has a pink nose with a purple collar?"

"No, I just saw him at that truck." Ms. Mittens said.

Jessica sighed. "Well, thank you, Ms. Mittens... Wait, what truck?"

"Over there?" Ms. Mittens gestured to the ice cream truck making a round.

Jessica looked closely and could've sworn she saw a tiny football on the vehicle. "Budderball?" This then gave her an idea what to do.

Christopher was coming out with two cups of hot chocolate. "I know you miss Oddball, but I got you some--" he then looked around for his future wife. "Jessica...?" He then saw Jessica going after a truck. 

"Jessica!" he called out. "Where are you going?!"

"I'm bringing Oddball home!" Jessica called back. 

Christopher could already tell this might be there first adventure so he decided to come along with her. Jessica kept chasing down the ice cream truck, not caring how far it was going. Christopher continued to follow after his fiancée. 

Jessica ran with ease while Christopher slightly panted. "Hey, Chris!

"Hey..." Christopher panted as he couldn't run as fast as her. "Wow! You're really fast..." 

"Thanks, it helps being on the gymnastics team." Jessica said.

"You've always been impressive." Christopher smiled back. 

"I know." Jessica said.

They kept running and then ended up in the airport. 

"There's the ice cream crate!" Christopher pointed. 

Jessica rushed right over to the crate.

Christopher ran with her. "I gotta tell you, Jessie, this is something I never thought I'd see myself doing... I mean... What happens when we have kids?"

"I like the names Riley and Bonnie." Jessica smiled.

"Oh, no, Jessie, I don't mean right now!" Christopher smiled nervously about becoming a father. 

"It's okay, we've got plenty of time." Jessica said.

"Yeah..." Christopher chuckled. "So, uh, Riley and Bonnie?"

"Well, Riley's a unisex name..." Jessica shrugged. "Might be good for our first child." 

"Cool." Christopher smiled.

"Yeah," Jessica smiled as they sat together to hide out when the delivery would be sent to Alaska. "It's a nice name... Um... How about this... Riley Jillian Anderson if it's a girl or Riley William Anderson if it's a boy?" she then suggested. 

"I like it." Christopher smiled.

Jessica smiled back.

"Riley, huh?" Christopher then asked.

"I think it's a cool name, plus if Atticus was gonna be born a girl, we were gonna name him Bonnie." Jessica replied innocently. 

"Good to know." Christopher said.

"It's a deal." Jessica smirked.

Christopher chuckled and smiled to her. "You wanna be a mom, huh?"

"Yeah, it'd be nice," Jessica sighed happily. "It seems wonderful." 

"Well, I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mother." Christopher smiled.

Jessica smiled back.

"Oh, no, we're going to Alaska and we don't have our coats!" Christopher realized.

"Please, allow me." Jessica said before wiggling her nose and made winter coats appear by magic. 

"You are amazing." Christopher said.

"Well, that's one word for it." Jessica smiled.

"Well, we better get some rest it's a long trip to Alaska." Christopher said.

Jessica nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder and yawned instantly sleepily.

Christopher smiled, then fell asleep with her. "Night, Jessie."

"Night." Chrissy." Jessica smirked. 

Meanwhile back at Alaska...

Talon was heard barking outside. This woke Shasta up and he went into the shed to wake the others up. 

"Everyone, wake up." Shasta whispered.

"Hmm?" Colette woke up first with a yawn. "What is it, Shasta?"

"Talon's calling for us," Shasta replied. 

They all then heard a wolf howl and they left the shed to meet Talon. 

"I wonder why Talon is calling us late at night." Patch said.

"This better be good." Oddball pouted. 

"I'm sure it is." Budderball said.

The puppies came out to meet their wolf mentor.

"I called on you tonight because there's one last thing I still need to teach you pups," Talon said said to his company. "Look up."

They did as told and looked to see the Aurora Borealis. 

"The Aurora Borealis." Patch said.

"Correct, my friend," Talon nodded to him. "The Northern Lights and the spirit of all your ancestors, including your parents, Shasta. Now, pups, I must say goodbye."

"But... The race is tomorrow..." Rosebud said to him.

"I have taught you all you need to know." Talon replied. 

"But why do you have to leave?" Oddball pouted.

"Because Shasta is now ready take his place in his long lineage of great Alaskan lead dogs." Talon said, looking to the husky puppy.

"But, we'll be all alone." Budderball replied.

"Yeah, wise dog, Budderball's got a point." B-Dawg agreed. "How do you know we'll be cool?"

"When you feel doubt, these lights will remind you that you're never really alone." Talon advised. 

"If you say so." Oddball frowned as tears started to fill up in her eyes.

"Oh, dear..." Colette nuzzled against her boyfriend's niece.

"How can you know for sure though?" Oddball sniffled to Talon. 

"Sometimes you just have to have faith," Talon said to her, he then went to take his leave against the Northern Lights. 

"We'll miss you." Oddball frowned.

"Goodbye..." Rosebud said softly and sadly.

"We'll sure miss you." Budderball added in.

"Hang loose, sir." MudBud frowned.

"Maximum respect." B-Dawg stated.

"Namaste, sled master." Buddha finished. 

"Thank you, Talon," Shasta concluded. "We'll never forget you." 

"And we will never forget the lessons you've taught us." Patch added.

"Live long and prosper." Colette phrased.

Talon nodded and he seemed to disappear within the lights somehow. 

"Wow..." Oddball blinked in surprise.

"Well, that just happened." Colette said.

"He disappeared into the lights?" Akito and Estelle asked Patch in shock and surprise.

"I swear, he did, it was like he was an angel or something!" Patch replied. 

"Or a spirit." Colette said.

"Either way, it was an interesting sight." Patch then nodded. 

"So, later that night, was B-Dawg scared again?" Scruffy asked.

"Not too badly," Patch replied. "But he found the courage to admit he was scared." 

Flashback shows us B-Dawg up late at night again.

"Colette?" B-Dawg spoke up. "You still awake?" 

"Yeah?" Colette replied.

"Are you afraid?" B-Dawg asked.

"A little bit, dear..." Colette tiredly nodded, but paid attention to him. 

"Well, if you can believe it, I am too..." B-Dawg admitted.

"It's okay to be scared, but admitting it makes you brave." Colette smiled to him. "My father always told me that."

"Then he must be very wise." B-Dawg said.

"Oh, he is," Colette smiled. "

"Colette, you're not gonna tell anyone, are you?" B-Dawg asked nervously about his brothers and sister finding out about this secret.

"Your secret is safe with me." Colette promised with a smile. 

"Thanks, Colette, night." B-Dawg smiled before going to sleep.

"Night, B-Dawg." Colette yawned and fell back asleep. 

And so they all got plenty of sleep.

"Colette?" B-Dawg asked.

"Mm-hmm?" Colette replied tiredly.

"Thanks." B-Dawg then said about their talk. 

"No problem." Colette replied, tired.

They all then fell asleep for the night because there was a big day ahead of them tomorrow. The next day soon arrived.


	16. Chapter 16

Adam woke up bright and early and snuck the sled out of the shed, reminding the puppies to be quiet so his parents wouldn't wake up and see them. And where they each did so. Shasta led with them as they were on their way to the race as it was about to begin. And where this would be a surprise.

Atticus and Mo came out of the sheriff's office.

"Man, that guy has a one tract mind, does he not?" Atticus moaned.

"You can say that again." Mo groaned.

Atticus sighed.

"Can't you use your magic to track the dogs down?" Mo asked.

Atticus smiled nervously. "It's Edipan..."

"Dang it." Mo frowned.

Atticus and Mo sighed as they felt lost, then looked as they saw people gathering.

"Hey, what's going on?" Mo called out to the crowd.

"You dont' know?" a man smiled in excitement. "It's about time for the sled race!"

"Sled race?" Mo asked her boyfriend, hoping he would have the answer.

"I haven't been to one, but sled races are a big deal in Alaska." Atticus said back to Mo. "I've read all sorts of books on them. It's like the Super Bowl to them."

"Wow, you really like to study." Mo said.

"It's a beautiful curse..." Atticus smiled softly.

Mo then sighed.

"I know..." Atticus sighed with her. "I miss Patch a lot... He's family."

"I just wish that there was a sign telling us where he and the others are." Mo said.

"I know..." Atticus agreed as he looked like he was about to cry.

Mo brought him into a hug to comfort him. Atticus sniffled and hugged her back. Unknown to them, Patch and the others were closer than they thought.

'Welcome to the Annual Fernituktuk Race, coming to you live from the starting line!' an announcer announced as the people and dogs were getting ready for the race.

'We're almost there.' Oddball thought to herself.

"Feeling cold, Oddball?" Budderball asked the female dalmatian in worry.

"No, I'm fine." Oddball smiled.

Budderball smiled back to her as they were on their way to the starting line. The announcer introduced last year's champion who was Francois and Felipe's master, he smiled smugly to the crowd, but they threw snowballs at him and booed at him.

"I have a feeling these people don't like him that much." Patch smirked.

"I knew there was something wrong about him," Colette said. "He gave me a weird feeling when we first met him with Shasta by accident."

"Just proves that dogs are an excellent judge of character." Patch smiled and nodded to her.

"Yeah, we are." Budderball said.

The announcer then introduced someone known as Duke Bilson as Adam and the puppies were getting ready to join the other racers.

'Wait, I spoke too soon, it looks like... Puppies?!' the announcer looked surprised once Adam and his team arrived.

"Just ignore the laughter." Patch whispered.

"We'll try..." Oddball frowned, it was hard since she was only a puppy after all and took things harder and more seriously than an older dog would.

There were some welcoming cheers from the crowd though, but they did hear some rough laughter from Francois and Felipe's owner. The other racers just smiled however, whether by amusement or support was unknown for right now.

"I cannot believe it!" Francois and Felipe's master laughed at Adam and his sled team. "You're sending pups and a small boy to do the job?!"

'This guy is going down.' Colette said.

Francois and Felipe turned to see Shasta with the other puppies.

"What are you cutie runts doing here?" Francois glared.

"We're here to kick some tail," Rosebud replied assertively. "Yours in particular."

"You have just about as much a chance of winning the race as Shasta's parents do." Francois taunted.

"Don't you dare mention my parents." Shasta growled at Francois.

Francois rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Son, when you asked me to enter a Bilson in the race, I didn't know you were talking about you." the sheriff came up to Adam once he saw he was racing instead of his father.

"You didn't ask me, Sheriff," Adam replied, trying to resist rolling his eyes due to how loopy the old man could be. "And I wrote my name in the application."

Patch, Colette, and the pups were all now waiting for the Sheriff's answer.

The Sheriff looked over the papers to see Adam's name listed. "Well, I'll be a moose's nephew! So you did."

"And I paid the entry fee." Adam added in.

"Yeah, yeah, you did." the Sheriff noticed now.

Patch smiled, liking how this was going.

"Sheriff, we can do this." Adam told the old man with full confidence.

The Sheriff looked to the puppy team and the young boy. "You sure you know what you're getting into, son?" he warned Adam for his safety and his young age. "This here is a treacherous race."

"Yes, sir, we're prepared, sir." Adam replied maturely.

"I don't know..." the sheriff was hesitant due to how young they were, then looked over the guidelines. "There's nothing in the rules that says a boy and his pups can't race, so... The boy is in!"

The crowd cheered while Francois and Felipe's owner just laughed at them.

'I can't wait to beat this guy.' Patch thought to himself.

"Good luck, pups!" Bernie warned the young dogs before leaving with the Sheriff. "Remember to be safe."

"We sure will, Bernie." Patch said.

"Good luck, comrade!" one racer gave a thumb's up to Adam and his team.

"Thanks." Adam smiled to him.

"Stay clear of Jean George," the female racer warned them about Francois and Felipe's master. "He'll do anything to win."

"Thank you." Adam replied to her.

"Like your father before you, you will eat my powder." Jean George mocked Adam with a wicked laugh.

Patch began to growl at Jean.

"What're we gonna do while they race?" Colette asked.

"Get under the blanket, you'll be warm in case we need you." Patch instructed, showing the sled's blanket.

"Ooh, that blanket does look warm." Oddball smiled.

"It'll be a good place to wait in case of emergency." Patch smiled back.

The three then went under the blanket while Shasta and the Buddies would race for now.

"Mushers, take your mark!" the sheriff called.

"Wait, Uncle Patch, you're not goin' to be out with them?" Oddball whispered.

"I think the Buddies should do this for now," Patch whispered back. "Besides, I don't want Buddha to be left out."

"Aw! That's so kind of you, honey." Colette whispered.

Patch smiled back. The three then hid under the blanket.

"Stay warm, Oddball." Budderball smiled to the dalmatian he liked very much.

"I sure will." Oddball smiled back.

"Stay focused, Romeo." MudBud smirked.

"Um, right." Budderball returned focus.

Adam, Shasta, and the Buddies were all now focused just like the other sled teams.

"The big race!" Dot squealed.

"Dot, I understand you're excited, so am I, but please be quiet so Dad can continue on." Scruffy said.

"Look who's talkin'." Dot teased her occasionally hyperactive brother.

"Touche." Scruffy groaned.

"Anyway, please continue, Dad." Dot smiled in excitement.

"Of course..." Patch nodded. "I was under the blanket with your cousin and your mother and Adam was ready to begin the race."

Flashback goes back to the race.

"MUSH!" the sheriff called, which then started the race.

"For Talon!" Shasta called.

"FOR TALON!" the Buddies called back as they began to ran through the snow.

And with that, the sled teams were off. The racers commanded their dogs and they were off.

Meanwhile...

Christopher and Jessica were snuggled up next to each other in the ice cream crate and were now being lowered for the delivery drop to Alaska.

"Why does it feel like we're about to move?" Christopher asked.

"We probably are..." Jessica smirked, feeling adventurous.

"Jessie, I don't know about this..." Christopher got nervous.

"Ah, have a sense of adventure, Chrissy!" Jessica encouraged her future husband.

They began to feel the crate move downward.

"Here we go!" Jessica smiled in excitement.

Christopher felt nervous however as he held onto Jessica and screamed as they were falling to the Alaskan ground.

"WAHOO!" Jessica cheered.

Christopher and Jessica screamed, Christopher in fear and Jessica in delight.

"ADVENTURE!" Jessica laughed like an excited child at a candy store or an amusement park.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Christopher screamed.

"This is awesome!" Jessica gushed.

The parachute came out and they were now floating down safely in the forests of Alaska.

Atticus and Mo decided to watch the race, but the dogs and racers were already gone now.

'As the racers broach the forest, last year's champ, Jean George, is in the lead, and little Adam Bilson trails the pack.' the announcer announced.

"Please tell me he means little like short and not little as in child little." Mo said, worried.

Atticus shrugged himself.

"Maybe the Sheriff knows." Mo said.

"Excuse me, sir?" Atticus noticed the sheriff. "Sir!"

The Sheriff looked around and smiled. "Well, hello there!"

"Sir, please tell us that this, uh, Adam Bilson isn't a child." Mo begged.

"Adam Bilson?" the sheriff replied. "You'd never heard of him?"

"No, sir, we're new here." Atticus said.

"Adam Bilson," the sheriff told them about the boy racing. "His father was a decent racer, Duke Bilson, before he retired, and now he's going with his pup Shasta and five golden puppies... Even a couple of dalmatians and a cocker spaniel."

"Wait, what did you just say?" Mo asked.

"Adam Bilson's old man-" the sheriff started.

"No, no, about the team, what's this about golden retriever puppies and others?" Mo asked.

"Five golden retriever puppies, two dalmatian puppies, and a cocker spaniel puppy." the sheriff then said.

"Patch must have used magic to make him and Colette into puppies." Atticus whispered to Mo.

"Then that means they're here..." Mo whispered back.

"Do you know the direction they went?" Atticus asked the sheriff.

"Why, they're off with the racers, of course." the sheriff pointed to the groups leaving for the race.

"Thank you, sir." Atticus and Mo said before going to get the dogs.

"Whoa, wait, it's too dangerous!" the sheriff warned as Buddy and Molly were obviously going to save their babies.

Jean George and Adam were close to each other. Jean then kicked Adam off of his sled and laughed as the boy was then pulled by his sled and was sliding down with the dogs pulling him.

"That was cheating!" Oddball called out.

"Sayonara!" Jean George laughed as he took the lead, leaving the others in the metaphorical dust.

The other races rushed by as they were trailing farther behind.

"Listen, I'm gonna keep an eye on the race from home base, but you best be getting out on the trail," the sheriff told Bernie as he was on his way to his home station. "I'll see you at the finish line."

Bernie nodded and saw Jessica and Christopher were rushing over to meet the sheriff to ask him for help, but found the St. Bernard first.

Jessica knelt in front of him. "Have you seen five golden retriever puppies, two dalmatians, and a cocker spaniel?" she then asked the dog to show that she could speak with and understand him.

"Jessica? Christopher?" Atticus's voice asked.

Mo stepped in her tracks and looked with her boyfriend.

"You mean Oddball, Patch, Colette, and the Buddies?" Bernie replied to the young adult couple. "You bet I seen 'em! I never thought I'd see puppies in the Ferntiuktuk Annual Dog Sled Race."

"Jessica!" Atticus ran to his older sister.

"Atty!" Jessica looked back and hugged her younger brother. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine and so are Buddy, Molly, Scamp, Danielle, Annette, and Angel." Atticus said.

"How many pets are here?" Christopher asked, a bit confused.

"This is it, Christopher." Scamp spoke up.

"Oh, boy..." Christopher rubbed his head. 'Good thing I'm not allergic."

"Now, wait a second, did you say something about the pups in a race?" Molly asked Bernie.

"Yes, they're in Ferntiuktuk, it's the most treacherous race in all of Alaska," Bernie explained. "It's some of the meanest terrain on Gabriel's white Earth."

"Oh, no..." Jessica said worried.

"Can you take us to them?" Molly begged. "Some of them are our pups."

"I'm the rescue dog, I was just about to head out on the trail," Bernie replied. "Follow me."

"Oh, thank you." Mo smiled.

Bernie then led the way to a shortcut.

"I hope the pups aren't in danger." Mo said.

"I just hope none of the racers gets Patch angry." Atticus added in.

"Can you guys keep up?" Bernie asked the other puppies.

"Don't worry, we got this!" Scamp promised as he ran with his girlfriend and sisters.

"Yeah, we've got plenty of speed!" Danielle added.

"Especially me!" Angel smiled.

Meanwhile back with Adam and the pups...

It was started to snow. Jean George started to whip his dogs and even whipped the racing man next to him and made him fall off of his sled. Adam eventually got back up and remembered to command the dogs.

"We're gonna win." Oddball whispered.

It was now night time and Adam and the puppies were hurrying up to the first checkpoint.

"How can the checkpoint be so far?" Colette asked.

"It's a tradition!" Shasta called to her. "This race lasts a while!"

After a while, they finally made it to the first checkpoint. Little did they know, Adam's parents were on the way to fetch their son.

"We finally made it." Patch smiled.

The other racers were going to feed and relax their dogs after their long journey before resting up for the night to continue the race tomorrow. Jean George then smirked at the female racer as she was distracted and then cut the ropes and latches that her dogs would be hooked up to.

"How are you feeling?" Budderball asked Oddball.

"Good, but I smell a cheater." Oddball said.

"Well, thank goodness we made it," Budderball smiled to her. "I'm starving!"

"Some food does sound good right about now." Oddball agreed as she had shifty eyes.

Patch then secretly used his magic and food magically appeared for them. Buddha decided to do some yoga to relax himself about their journey so far.

"Good, no one's limping." Adam smiled as he checked over the racing Buddies. He then did a double take when the food magically appeared.

"Hungry?" Patch smiled to the others. "I'm sure you'll all find this food to be perfectly impeccable."

"Impeca what?" Budderball asked.

"Impeccable," Patch repeated. "It means really wonderful."

"Oh," Budderball smiled then. He then noticed his bowl of food was big enough for two. "That looks like a lot of food, even for just me," he had to admit for once, then looked over. "Erm, Oddball, would you like to eat with me?"

The Buddies gasped slightly at shock of Budderball sharing his food.

"Sure." Oddball accepted his offer as she came over to him.

Budderball smiled to her and allowed her to eat with him. Oddball smiled back and the two began to eat together like a little dinner date.

"You make me proud." Adam nuzzled against Shasta.

"And I'm sure his parents are smiling down at him from the Northern Lights." Patch smiled.

Adam smiled back. "We better get enough for the night and get some rest, the race starts again bright and early tomorrow."

"And we'll be ready." Patch said.

"Good." Adam nodded with a smile.

"Um, Rosebud, would you like to eat with me?" Shasta then invited the female golden retriever puppy.

"I wouldn't mind at all." Rosebud smiled.

Shasta smiled back. It was a good night for everyone.


	17. Chapter 17

Well, almost everyone, the others were still hurrying the best they could to find the missing Buddies, Patch, Colette, and Oddball with the help of Bernie the St. Bernard.

"We need to stop and rest." Christopher panted.

"Oh, all right..." Jessica said, then stopped with him and called to the others. "Come on, guys, take five!"

"It's probably for the best, it's getting dark." Atticus said.

"Thank you..." Christopher sounded relieved.

"Atty, what do you think of the name 'Riley'?" Jessica asked her younger brother.

"I think it's a perfect name." Atticus said.

Jessica smiled back.

"Are you, um,..." Mo was about to ask. "Expecting anyone?"

Jessica looked slightly nervous then as Christopher was distracted by the dogs. "Um... I-I-I think so..."

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

"I don't know for sure, but I've been extra tired lately and I've been craving fish a lot..." Jessica replied. "I haven't taken a test yet though."

Atticus then conjured up a thermometer and where nothing seemed to go wrong. "Looks like Wiccan magic isn't affected by Alaska's weather." he then said.

"Huh, I've never heard about that..." Jessica replied.

"I learned about how the weather here affects warlock's and witch's powers." Atticus said before putting the thermometer away and then conjuring up a pregnancy test and the conjured up a cabin for them to sleep in with bedrooms and a bathroom.

Jessica took the pregnancy test, already knowing it was for her. "Thanks, Atty."

"Sure." Atticus smiled.

"Let's quickly go inside." Mo shivered.

With that, they did as suggested. Jessica went into the bathroom before anyone else, feeling she needed it more right now than anyone else.

"Now, we just have to wait for her to get her answer." Angel said.

"What's a stick gonna tell her anyway?" Danielle asked.

Patch nervously looked to the younger ones who looked curious themselves. "Um... Five minutes later..." he then said, deciding to change the subject before they would ask where babies came from.

Atticus, Mo, Christopher, and the dogs soon heard Jessica's scream of joy from the bathroom.

"Jessica!" Christopher ran to the bathroom door.

Jessica opened the door and wrapped her arms around his neck nad planted several kisses onto his face.

"Jessica, what is it?" Mo asked.

Jessica had joyful tears in her eyes. "I'm going to have a baby!"

Atticus gasped, feeling the most shocked. "Y-You mean I'm gonna be an uncle?!"

"How did you take it, Dad?" Akito smiled.

"I was totally cool." Atticus smiled.

"More like so excited just as your aunt that your dad fainted." Mo said.

"I did not faint..." Atticus stuck his tongue out.

Unfortunately, Atticus was a terrible liar as the flashback shows that he did faint from the news.

"Daaaad...?" Akito, Estelle, and Vincent looked to their father.

"Okay, so I fainted..." Atticus then admitted.

"I can't believe you did," Mo laughed. "Not even Twilight fainted when Cadence was pregnant with Flurry Heart."

"No, she didn't." Atticus said.

Mo just laughed. Atticus sighed and rolled his eyes to his wife.

"I'm going to be a father?" Christopher sounded surprised.

"Yes, isn't that great?!" Jessica smiled.

Christopher sat down on his bed and held his head.

"I'm going to be a mother!" Jessica squealed.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Mo smiled.

Atticus eventually woke up. "Congratulations, guys... But... You aren't married yet... When did you start thinking about having children?"

Christopher and Jessica looked nervous then.

"Really?" Mo asked.

"Uh, let's go to sleep." Jessica changed the subject.

"Agreed." Christopher said.

Angel yawned and stretched. "Now that you mention it, I do feel rather sleepy."

"Me too..." Scamp agreed.

"I need my beauty sleep." Annette nodded.

"I guess a little sleep could work." Scamp yawned.

Danielle snored loudly, already having fallen asleep.

"I guess Danielle already had that thought in mind." Molly giggled.

"Night, everybody," Buddy said. "Hopefully we find the others tomorrow morning."

"I certainly hope so." Jessica agreed as she worried about Oddball.

"I know we will." Bernie said.

"Thanks for your help so far," Mo smiled to Bernie as she got into a bed. "We really appreciate it."

"It's the least I can do." Bernie smiled.

"Good night..." Mo pulled her bandanna down over her eyes.

The others said good night to each other and decided to get some sleep for the night after a big day. The next day, they would continue on.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, the racers began to wake up and get themselves and their dogs ready. 

"On the road again." Patch said.

"Yep..." Colette yawned and stretched. 

"Let's hit the road." Budderball yawned.

Adam commanded the puppies. The puppies had a slow start at first, but eventually picked up the pace and ran with the other racers.

"I guess we're staying under the blanket from now on." Oddball said.

"Unless somebody gets hurt." Patch reminded his niece. 

"Oh, right." Oddball said.

"Don't worry, dear." Colette smiled. "I'm sure you'll race soon enough."

"If Buddha gets hurt, then I can be by Budderball's side like Rosebud and Shasta are." Oddball said to herself dreamily. 

"Well, should one of us check outside and see what's going on?" Colette asked.

"I'll do it, you guys stay warm." Patch offered as he wiggled out slightly to take a look to the outside world. And where he saw that the female racers sled was starting to drift away from her dogs.

"Cozy?" he smiled to the others with him.

"Mm-hmm..." Colette and Oddball smiled back to him.

"Great." Patch smiled.

"Oh, I hope Budderball's okay up there." Oddball hoped.

"I'm sure he's okay." Patch said.

Bernie woke up the others. "Come on, guys, we better get to the Midway Checkpoint."

Mo groaned, but woke up with the others and pulled her bandanna up. They all quickly got ready and freshened up for the day and then moved out to the bitter cold, all luckily warm enough as the snow fell.

"We better start running." Atticus said.

"Come on then!" Mo was quicker than the others.

They had to stop at one point however because one racer was knocked out in the middle of the snow and Bernie came to check him over.

"Sir, are you alright?" Atticus asked.

"I think I fell off my sled..." the man mumbled.

"Oh, dear..." Mo frowned.

Bernie licked the man to soothe and relax him to bring him to.

"Are you going to be alright to start walking, sir?" Atticus asked.

"I'm not sure..." the man frowned.

"We might need to give this man a hand." Mo said as Atticus helped the man up.

"Come here, I got you." Atticus helped.

"Thank you," The man said before feeling his muscles. "You sure are strong."

"Aw, it's nothing, come on, let's get you up." Atticus replied.

The man tried to walk, but seemed to wince as he took a step forward.

"Oh, my, you must've gotten sprained." Mo winced as well to that.

"I need a doctor..." the man frowned.

Atticus then carried the man the only non-weird way. Mo stepped back to give the man some room.

"Should we still go on?" Danielle sounded impatient about staying in one spot for too long which was making her agitated.

"Yes." Atticus nodded having a firm, but not too strong grip on the man due to how he was.

"I wish I could help, sir..." Mo gently put her hand on his sore spot.

"It's okay." The man said before he saw Mo's hand glow green and where the pain in his sore spot was gone.

"Huh?" Mo then held up her hand and looked as it glowed slightly.

And where it then stopped glowing.

"That was weird." Mo said.

"Hey, I don't feel so hurt anymore." the man said.

"Really?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, the pain, it's gone." The man said.

"Huh, what a strange occurrence." Bernie remarked.

"I'll say." Mo whispered to him.

Scamp put his paw out as more and more snowflakes fell from the sky. "Man, it's really coming down out here!"

"We better hurry to the check-out point." Angel said.

"Yeah, let's keep moving," Danielle sounded impatient. "I gotta move before I get cranky!" 

"Oh, be patient, will you?" Annette sighed to her tomboy sister.

"Yeah." Angel agreed.

"Hmph!" Danielle looked very irked.

The snow was getting heavier and more stormy as Adam was going with the Buddies and Shasta, trying to stay strong through the coldness. Soon someone was coming to them.

"They're getting stronger," Patch told Colette and Oddball as he watched. "Not strong as me, but they've come a long way for themselves."

"I agree." Colette said.

"Uh, Patch, you might want to take a look out here and see this!" Budderball called out.

"'Scuse me, girls," Patch said before inching himself up against the blanket and poked his head out. "What's wrong, guys?"

"Look ahead, I think it's a bear or something." Budderball said.

"A bear?!" Oddball overheard that and whimpered nervously.

Patch soon looked ahead to see if the figure the saw coming to them was dangerous. "Stop the sled." he then demanded.

"Stop the sled?" Adam asked the dalmatian to see if he heard that right.

"Yes, stop the sled!" Patch repeated.

"Whoa, guys, whoa!" Adam called.

Shasta then knew that meant stop, so he stopped and when he did, so did the Buddies. Patch growled aggressively and stormed for what he believed to be a bear so it wouldn't hurt any of his innocent friends or family. But he soon saw that it was a man.

"It's the Abominable Snow Dude!" MudBud yelped.

"It's alright." Adam told the puppies. 

The man then had a friendly smile which became clear behind the snow and he gestured for the others to follow him.

"He wants you guys to follow him." Patch came over to Adam's side.

"Then you better get back under the blanket." Adam told him.

"No problem." Patch nodded and came between Colette and Oddball again.

Adam then covered them up. "Go follow him!"

Shasta and Rosebud nodded, then went to follow after the man.

"Help!" a woman called as Atticus, Mo, Bernie, Angel, Scamp, Annette, Danielle, Buddy, and Molly kept moving. "Someone help! I'm over here!"

Atticus soon rushed down over to where the woman was calling from.

"Man, I'm freezing!" Mo shuddered. "I hate the snow!"

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Atticus asked the woman as he came with the St. Bernard.

"Dirty scoundrel!" the woman growled. "He sabotaged my sled!"

"Who sabotaged your sled, ma'am?" Atticus asked, already having a pretty good idea who.

"Jean George," the woman scoffed. "I didn't see him do it, but I know he did it, he'd do anything to win!"

"I had a feeling that man was the cheating type." Atticus said, helping her up.

"Are you hurt any?" Mo asked the woman.

"I'm not sure, but I think so, we had a really bad crash." the woman replied.

"I'll carry you the rest of the way." Atticus said as he carried her bridal style.

Mo looked slightly jealous, but this woman was in pain and understood, she then checked over the dogs to see if they were at all hurt. And where she saw that they were fine, but tired.

"Oh, good, you guys aren't hurt..." she then hugged the dogs.

The dogs seemed to like Mo and even nuzzled against her and licked her.

"The boys seemed to really like you." The woman smiled.

"I've always been a dog person." Mo smiled back.

Angel nuzzled up against Mo to prove her owner's point.

The elder man was leading Adam and his team into his igloo, revealing he was an Eskimo with plenty of warm beds for his guests. There was a young teenage girl who was sitting by the fire and smiled to them.

"I don't know who that girl was," Patch narrated about the other human they met in that igloo. "But she reminds me of your friend Ingrid based on what I've heard about you all say about her."

"Ingrid?" Eliza was not familiar with the feral girl that Akito and Estelle knew on certain adventures.

"A girl we once met." Akito said.

"What's she like?" Ingrid asked.

"Oh, man, she's just unbelievable..." Estelle replied. "I don't know if she's like this witch, a shaman, a voodoo priestess, or what, but she's just amazing!"

"Cool." Eliza smiled.

"It's hard to put her into words, you could say she's like your Shaman friend, except not a warthog." Estelle smiled back to Eliza.

"Yeah." Vincent said.

"So, we went into the igloo and they had warmth for us, I was surprised when we first came in..." Patch then continued.

"Ooh," Oddball shook, but in a good way. "Kinda toasty in here."

"But how?" Colette asked.

"It's because you're here." Patch smiled coyly to the female cocker spaniel.

"I'm serious." Colette said.

"Oh, um, I dunno..." Patch shrugged.

"I was wondering that too." Rosebud said.

"Dudes, it's warm," MudBud smiled. "Clean, but warm."

"Inuits use igloos as homes," Shasta told the others. "The ice traps the heat."

"Cool." Oddball smiled.

"Or in this case, 'hot'." Budderball chuckled sheepishly.

Adam crawled in and joined the dogs inside with the man who led them into his home.

"Father..." the teenage girl smiled to the man. 

"Ah, Neysa." the man smiled to his daughter.

"Hello." Patch smiled.

"Hello." Neysa smiled back, not seeming shocked or surprised that he spoke to her.

"Thank you both," Adam said to the Eskimo father and daughter. "You saved us... Do you know about Puppy Power?" he then asked the girl since she seemed to not be freaked out about him speaking.

"Yes, I have heard about it in legends, but I am relieved to see they are true," Neysa smiled. "We also heard about you, Adam Bilson, and your puppy team on the radio."

"Well, looks like the news about us is already spreading." Colette smiled.

"I'll say." Adam agreed in surprise.

"Yes," the man nodded to them. "Only you and Jean George are still in it, but now you should rest, young man." 

"Yes, yes, you've all had such a long journey and many more ahead." Neysa agreed.

"Thank you." Oddball yawned before falling asleep next to Budderball.

Neysa and her father then helped their company get settled in and comfortable for the night. Budderball fell asleep with Oddball, finding her company very soothing. Shasta began to make his way to Rosebud. Rosebud woke up slightly. Shasta gently nuzzled her in his sleep. Rosebud smiled, then slept next to him.

"It had to be the best night's sleep any of us had ever gotten." Patch smiled.

"And where the next day, we were going to be ready." Colette said.

Patch then nodded, the story was almost all over.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Shasta came out of the igloo first. He saw that it was morning, so he woke everybody up. Patch was the first to wake up with a yawn. 

Adam woke up, he crawled out the door and smiled as he saw the fluffy snow and it was morning. "Let's go, pups," he then told his canine team. "We got a race to win."

"Yeah, we do!" Oddball cheered.

Neysa and her father wished the racers luck as they saddled up in the sled and moved out once again. This time though, Oddball was going to be on Budderball's side in the race so she could finally show the others what she was made of. And where Buddha was okay with taking a rest from yesterday.

"That's my girl." Patch smiled proudly as Oddball took her turn.

"This is so awesome." Oddball smiled.

"Let the force be with you, Oddball." Buddha whispered hopefully for the female dalmatian puppy.

They didn't know it yet, but they were right next to Jean George and his team.

Eventually, the two teams met. Adam yelped as he fell off his sled as the dogs were about to hit each other. Jean George laughed as he saw Adam fall as he kept going ahead with his dogs.

"That was so uncalled for!" Oddball growled.

"Whoa, that was close!" Shasta called in relief, then looked back to his human with a gasp. "Adam's hurt!"

Patch and Colette rushed out of the blanket and saw Adam fall flat in the snow. Patch went over to see how badly injured Adam was. The puppies even came and tried to lick the boy awake. Adam grunted and tried to get them away. 

"Stand back, guys, let him breathe." Patch told the Buddies.

The Buddies all did so.

"Adam, are you all right?" Colette asked the boy.

"Yeah, I'm okay, guys," Adam stood up, dusting himself and put the sled back on top in place. "Hike!"

"You heard the man, let's go!" Oddball sounded mature now.

Patch, Colette, and Buddha soon went back under the blanket before they were on the move again.

"Come on, Shasta, we can do this!" Adam called. "Hike! Hike!"

They were very far, but not too far now from the finish line. 

The announcer announced Adam's arrival with the puppies and everybody cheered for them. 

Adam saw Jean George stopping, so he told the pups to stop for now. "Where you going?!" he called to the bullying adult.

"It is too late, you cannot save them!" Jean George yelled. "Zhey are goners, huh?"

"Seriously? He's just giving up on his dogs?" Patch asked.

"Quitter..." Colette huffed.

Adam stopped and he took a closer look. Jean George's dogs were stuck in the water and the ice broke up around them and they looked as though they could drown.

"How come they broke the ice?" Oddball asked. "We didn't do that before!"

"They fell through the ice because they're too heavy." Shasta replied, then looked back to the others. "There's something I need to tell you guys..." he then said softly and sadly. "This is where my mom and dad died."

"We know, Shasta, Francois told us." Patch said.

"He did?" Shasta asked in surprise.

The others nodded to him to show that that fact was indeed true.

"And you still raced even though you knew it was so dangerous?" Shasta then asked.

"Like Talon said, sometimes you just have to have faith." Buddha remembered.

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

Shasta felt very touched that they all stayed with him even through all of that.

"How are we going to save them, Uncle Patch?" Oddball asked.

"We'll have to pull them out." Patch said.

"Yes, that gives me an idea," Adam agreed, then hooked a hook up to Patch's collar since he was the strongest out of all the dogs. "Here, you need to hook their sled up so we can pull them out." 

"Oh, be careful, Patch." Colette hoped.

"I sure will." Patch said.

The others watched as Patch mustered all of his strength combined with the boost given to him from Atticus to save Francois, Felipe, and the other huskies, even if they were kind of rude to them before and earlier when they all first met. 

"Good boy." Adam smiled to Patch's bravery and strength.

Patch then slowly and carefully hooked up Jean George's sled and saved all of the adult Huskies. Adam and Shasta were surprised with how strong Patch was.

"That's my Uncle Patch." Oddball smiled proudly.

The Buddies smiled in admiration as Patch saved the Huskies without even breaking a sweat.

"Come on, you lazy mutts, let's go, we've got a race to win!" Jean George scolded his dogs once they were back on the solid ground. "Au revoir, my little pipsqueak!" he then laughed at Adam and the others as he took the lead again and lashed his dogs with his whip.

"That double-crossing, crooked creep." Budderball growled.

"Patch, we might need you out here to help us gain enough speed to get to the finish line." Shasta said.

"Alright, I'm coming in!" Patch got himself over to the team, then looked up. "Adam, you need to put me in right now."

"My thoughts exactly." Adam said.

Patch nodded back.

"Do you need to take my place up front?" Shasta asked Patch.

"No way, Shasta, you are our leader." Patch said.

"I'll go and join Colette and Buddha." Rosebud said.

"I agree with the righteous decision." Buddha nodded to the others.

Rosebud was then soon placed under the blanket with Colette and Buddha as Patch was placed where she was.

"Stay warm, Rosebud." Shasta smiled to the female golden retriever puppy.

Rosebud smiled back to him and got comfortable with her brother and Colette. Patch took Rosebud's place and looked brave and determined as always, but even more so since he was going to be a sled dog now. Once Patch was in place, they were all now ready to start moving ahead. Jean Gorge took the lead again as Adam and his team came after.

"Zhose puppies saved our lives." Francois said as he ran with the others.

"Yeah, our musher abandoned us and left us for death!" Felipe agreed.

"It's time to go on strike." Francois decided.

Felipe agreed with that as they were not going to let their musher win. With that, the dogs then stopped.

"No, no, no!" Jean George glared to his canine team. "What are you doing?!" he then lashed his whip out to make his dogs move.

Adam called the commands as the dogs were moving quicker with Patch at the lead with Shasta. And where they were going faster than ever before and where they were reaching the finish line. The crowd went wild as Adam and the others crossed the finish line and no one would ever think it would be possible for a small boy and a bunch of puppies! 

'They did it!' the announcer sounded the most happy next to Adam's parents. 'They did it! They won!' 

A man and a woman came from the crowd, feeling very proud of Adam's bravery and good work. Adam's father picked up the boy and spun him around in victory. Patch smiled, happy that they got to cross the finish line.

"You're not mad?" Adam asked his father.

"Well, right now, I'm too proud to be mad." Mr. Bilson smiled to his son with a joyful laugh.

Patch sounded happy to hear that, maybe now Adam could carry on the tradition.

"Uncle Patch, did you see me?" Oddball beamed. "Did you see what I did?!"

"You were just amazing, Oddball!" Patch smiled back to his niece. "I'm sure your parents and brothers are very proud of you back in London!"

As Patch said that, we see a London home with an older Dalmatian couple with two male Dalmatian puppies who were watching the race on their television.

"Why, Dipstick, darling, do you suppose that's Oddball?" Dottie asked her mate.

"No way, that couldn't be her," Dipstick said. "Then again, that pup is wearing her dog collar and new dog license."

"But she has spots on her back!" Little Dipper pointed out.

"Yeah, Oddball doesn't have spots!" Domino agreed.

"But she did earn a spot after her adventure in that cake factory after escaping that horrible Cruella DeVil." Dipstick remembered that, proving that he had grown out of stupidity over the years.

"How on Earth did she get here and is that Patch as a pup?" Dottie asked.

"That's a good question..." Dipstick agreed.

Back in Alaska...

"Wouldn't it be rad if Mom and Dad could be here?" MudBud asked after Adam hugged his parents after being allowed to race for himself from now on.

B-Dawg looked down sadly as he felt homesick.

"And Atticus, and Mo, and my brother and sisters..." Colette sighed softly.

"Yeah..." Patch added.

However, they all heard familiar barking.


	20. Chapter 20

As if on cue, Buddy, Molly, Angel, Scamp, Danielle, and Annette were coming. And not just them, but there was also Atticus and Mo! Along with Jessica and Christopher.

"Wow, I did not see that coming." Patch said.

"Jessica!" Oddball squealed to her owner, then rushed out of the hooks and reigns, jumping on top of her.

Jessica laughed as she fell backwards into the snow with her puppy licking at her face. "Okay, okay, down, Oddball, down!" she called between laughs. "I missed you too!"

Patch and Colette both soon did the same thing as the magic in Patch's spell seemed to now wear off. They then turned back magically into their original ages.

"Buddies!" Buddy smiled to his puppies as he and Molly embraced the five of them.

"Good job, Bernie, good job." The Sheriff smiled as he pet his St. Bernard for finding and reuniting everyone.

"Yo, what's crackalakin'?" B-Dawg asked the ones who had come all this way just to look for them. "What are you doing rollin' in this hood?"

"Say what now?" Oddball asked, confused.

"He wants to know why everyone's here." Budderball explained his smooth-talking brother.

"Oh." Oddball understood now.

"We came all this way to find you guys," Mo said to the dogs. "We were worried."

"Especially us, Sis." Scamp said to Colette.

"Yeah." Annette said.

Colette smiled and nuzzled against her siblings warmly and happily.

"Besides, we were right behind you the whole time." Buddy smiled as he stood with Molly.

"You were?" Budderball asked.

"Of course," Molly replied. 

"Your mom and I would search to the ends of the Earth to find you five." Buddy added in.

"Where's MudBud?" Molly then wondered.

"Mom, I'm right in front of you." MudBud replied, hard to recognize due to not being at all dirty.

"Wow, MudBud, we hardly recognized you, your fur is so clean." Mo smiled.

"Yes, your coat is spotless!" Molly agreed.

"I know, I look disgusting." MudBud groaned.

Shasta looked in the distance at this family reunion.

"Shasta, are you okay?" Rosebud asked.

"Even though I can't see my mom and dad, I know they're still with me." Shasta replied softly.

"They will always be with you, Shasta." Patch assured him.

Shasta felt so blessed to have found these new friends.

"Guys, look!" Oddball pointed.

The others looked as Jean George was being chased by his dog team who had enough of his bossiness and tyrannical behavior towards them, especially when he left them for dead back in the ice.

"That is what I call karma in action." Atticus said.

"Yep." Patch happily agreed as Jean George was finally getting what he deserved.

"Congratulations, young man." the Sheriff handed a trophy to Adam.

Adam's parents were so proud and they took his picture with his dog sled team.

"I hate to ruin this moment, but shouldn't we get home?" Angel asked after the picture was taken.

"Yes, it's time to go home." Mo agreed with her puppy.

"Would you guys like a lift to the airport?" Duke offered to the company. "There's a ride for Fernfield about to take off."

"Awesome." Atticus smiled before Cherry and Drell both appeared from their punishment.

"Um... Hi..." Drell waved, he had a Hawaiian shirt on with shorts, sunglasses, and a towel around his shoulder.

"Aloha..." Cherry added as she also had sunglasses and wore her summer short-sleeved jacket with Capri pants, her sneakers, and her hair worn up in a high ponytail.

"Atticus, did you send them to a deserted island or Hawaii?" Mo asked.

"I was sure it was a deserted island..." Atticus replied. "Why do you guys look like you just came out of Hawaii?"

"We worked together and found a bridge off the island and we started to follow it," Cherry explained. "We then found more tropical regions and found out we were in Maui and ended up in the middle of a luau. We had free dinner and a show and got invited to the May Day Festival in Hawaii where Lilo's hula school is."

"Yeah, that's going to be your next destination." Drell said.

"Oh, boy..." Atticus rolled his eyes with a sigh, but then smiled to his teenage puppy. "Come on, Patch, let's go home."

"I'll never forget you, Shasta," Rosebud said to the male husky puppy before their final goodbye. "You're a wonderful, brave, and great dog... Your parents would be so proud of you."

"Thanks, Rosebud, I'll never forget you either, you're beautiful, wonderful, and an amazing dog." Shasta smiled.

"Oh, for the love of peat, just kiss already!" Budderball groaned.

Rosebud and Shasta's eyes widened to that, but they then blushed to each other and gave each other one last final goodbye kiss. And where to them, it felt like they began to feel magic swirl around them.

"Whoa!" Patch smiled. "Sparks are flying!"

"Not the only ones affected..." Colette smirked as she saw Oddball and Budderball close together again.

And where they kissed as well and where the same thing happened to them. Many of the others awed as they witnessed the most modest and adorable love there was: Puppy Love. Shasta, Oddball, Patch, Colette, and the Buddies were all sharing one last goodbye before they would get back home to Fernfield.

"I sure will miss you, Shasta." Rosebud frowned.

"I'll miss you too." Shasta nodded. 

"If you're ever in Fernfield, look us up." Rosebud sadly smiled.

Shasta sadly smiled back. "Will do."

"Remember what we told ya, Shasta." MudBud said.

"Yeah, hang loose." Shasta smiled.

"Shasta, you are now officially part of my posse." Budderball smiled.

"Namaste, Shasta." Buddha agreed.

"Thank you all," Adam knelt down next to Shasta and put his arm around his puppy. "We'll really miss you."

"We'll miss you both as well, Adam." Patch said.

Adam's parents were surprised that Patch could talk, but Adam only smiled and waved goodbye to bid them a very fond farewell. Buddy and Molly went into the plane first and the Buddies followed after. Atticus, Mo, Cherry, Drell, Jessica, Christopher, Oddball, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Colette, and Danielle came after. Luckily, they were all able to fit in the biplane to take them all back home.

"Fernfield, here we come." Drell said.

"Goodbye, my friends!" Shasta barked as the plane took off.

"Come back anytime, please!" the Sheriff called as he waved with Bernie and Adam's parents.

"Oh, Oddball, I'm so glad you're safe..." Jessica hugged her dalmatian puppy.

"I'm so glad I'm back with you, Jessica and I'm so glad I found my soulmate." Oddball smiled.

"Oh, you have?" Jessica asked.

Oddball smiled bashfully and shyly pointed to Budderball. Budderball started to smile the same way.

"Aww..." Jessica cooed as she then hugged her puppy. "Well, whenever we come to visit Atticus and the others, I'll be sure you can see Budderball as much as you want."

Oddball smiled at that offer and licked her human which made her smile and laugh.

"And we all happily, safely, and warmly made it back home to where we belonged," Patch concluded the story of Oddball's adventure with the Air Buddies. "The End."

"That's it?" Dot asked. "What about the wedding?"

"Yeah." Scruffy added.

"That's another story." Patch replied.

"Aww..." the others groaned as they had to wait until they would hear about Jessica and Christopher's wedding.

'Attention, passengers, attention, passengers,' the intercom alerted everyone and got their attention. 'The skies and roads have been cleared for our flights for Nome, Alaska, are now available. Repeat, the skies and roads have been cleared for our flights to Nome, Alaska.'

"That's weird, the moment Dad's done telling the story, the roads are clear." Scruffy said.

"What a weird coinky-dink!" Colette giggled.

"Come on, guys," Mo came to the kids. "Let's get going to Alaska!"

"Yeah!" the kids cheered.

"We're coming, Balto and Jenna." Akito smiled.

"And don't forget Kody." Estelle smiled as well.

Everyone then got settled and ready for their flight to Alaska.

"Remember, parkas, everybody," Marianne warned her family as she got her video camera ready for her and Nigel's nature show. "You know how cold Antarctica was."

"Yeah, the weather there can be cold, but hopefully, it will be warmer." Vincent said.

"Come on, Donnie, let's go!" Estelle called for the feral Thornberry boy.

Donnie babbled and giggled as he followed his family and the others to the plane ride.

"*sigh* Hopefully Donnie falls asleep on the way..." Marianne sighed to her wild child.

"One can only hope." Mo sighed with a nod.

Estelle's two Ralts soon came out of their Pokeballs with Teddy.

"Guys!" Estelle gasped.

"Are we there yet, Mama?" Teddy asked.

"No, sorry, but the flight got delayed," Estelle replied as she took out her Pokeballs to put them back inside. "We're just leaving now."

"Can we be on the plane with you? We're bored in our Pokeballs." The Ralts twins said.

"Well... Just as long as you promise to behave." Estelle said.

"We promise." the Ralts twins and Teddy replied.

"Okay, come on then." Estelle hid them away as they were on their way to the plane to visit Alaska.

"This is going to be an interesting flight." Vincent said.

"You said it..." Akito stretched as they walked through security before going onto the plane. "Man, why do they always gotta check us like this?"

"I have no idea." Vincent said.

"You guys ever go to Alaska before?" Estelle asked Eliza.

"We filmed polar bears once." Eliza smiled.

"Aren't polar bears in the north?" Akito asked.

"I guess that was the North Pole then," Eliza shrugged. "Hard to say honestly, but I met the nicest polar bear once."

"I still find it weird that you can talk to animals." Debbie whispered.

"Ah, ah, don't tell anyone," Eliza playfully reminded. "Or else you're gonna be a baboon for the rest of your life."

"I won't, I won't." Debbie whispered as they were now on their way inside the plane.

Eliza laughed. With that, the Fudo family and the Thornberry were all now on their way to Alaska for their next big adventure all together.

The End


End file.
